Where Loyalty Lies
by brttmclv
Summary: Neveah had been through so much in three years and she had Johnny there the whole way. But when Johnny gets in Billy Darley's territory and things go all wrong. Where will her loyalties lie? Death Sentence Fic
1. Night of Terror

I was a simple kind of girl. You're all American girl is you must. I grew up with the perfect American family and lived in the house with a white picket fence. I was the youngest and therefore the spoiled one. I had daddy wrapped around my pretty little finger. I was the pretty and innocent one. The one that knew nothing of the street life. But one day my world came crashing down on me. My world fell apart and I was thrown into a new one. One that I would stay loyal to for years to come. And when my loyalties were blurred it would come back with a vengeance.

* * *

It was a hot summer day. The dogs were barking and the sprinklers were spraying. I was sitting in my window seat looking out. I had my white and pink notebook in my hand. I was an artist. I loved detail. It was my passion and my life. That morning I had woke up and saw a bird sitting in a tree outside. I slowly made my way over and started to sketch. That was an hour ago and I was in the same position. My knees drawn up to be my make shift table. My brown hair thrown carelessly in a bun. Wearing my pink polka dotted night shorts and white cami. This was normal. This was life and it was about to be over soon.

It was later that day when we were all in bed. My parents at the end of the hall. My brother who was home from college was in the guest room down stairs with his new girlfriend in his room. I laid there thinking about my graduation in two weeks. I was excited. I turned 18 a week ago and the same day got my acceptance letter from Yale. I was leaving in July. My parents were upset but happy. They were afraid to let me go. I heard a thump downstairs and sat up. I went to get out of bed when I realized it was probably my brother. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I heard another bump upstairs. I sat up and sighed. I walked toward my door and slowly opened it. I looked out and saw my parents door open. I sighed and went to close the door when it was shoved in my face. I screamed and fell back holding my nose. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I was yanked off the floor and was face to face with a man in a black mask. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I saw out my door that two other men had my parents. The man that had me pulled me out the door and downstairs. He threw me on th floor next to my brother and his girlfriend. I saw the other men take my parents into the kitchen. I felt Donnie wrap his arm around me and hug me. I screamed as I heard two gun shots go off and saw the two men walk out off the kitchen. They were loading shells into the gun as they walked. There was five of them. The two that had my parents. The one that got me and the two that had taken Donnie and his girl. I tried to move backward from the men walking toward us but another pointed his gun at my head. One man pulled up Donnie's girlfriend and took her into the guest room where Donnie had been.

I heard her screaming and crying through the door and cried harder. I knew he was raping her. I saw Donnie tear up before a man grabbed me. Donnie stood up and screamed at him but was hit in the face with the man's gun. He drug me into the den at the front of the house and threw me on the sofa. I jumped up and tried to run. He grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground. He kicked me in the ribs and rolled me over. I screamed as loud as I could but stopped when I heard another shot go off. The man on top me of laughed.

"Big brother, ain't gonna save you now."

I screamed and hit him in the chest. He ripped my shirt off and felt my chest. I cried as he kissed my lips. I squeezed them shut and moved my legs but he just laughed. He hit me in the side and I cried out in pain. He shot his tongue in my mouth when I did. I wanted to gag. He pushed himself against me and I bit down hard on his tongue. I tasted blood in my mouth as he jumped off of me and screamed. I scrambled over to the fireplace and grabbed the sweeper. I just grabbed it when he turned me over and when he did I hit him. I hit him two or three times and dropped it. I slowly walked over to the doorway of the den and looked at my front door. It was unlocked. I ran for it and swung it open. I ran down the street as fast as I could. I heard people honking and yelling for me. After all it was nearly midnight and I was running and screaming down the street in my bra and shorts. I ran and ran until someone caught me by the waist. I screamed and hit the person. They pulled me tight and hugged me. I stopped fighting and sobbed. The man pushed me back and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and sobbed. He saw my chest and wrapped his jacket around me. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He sat me down and held me as we waited. He held me and rubbed my back until the police arrived. They took me aside and asked me what happened. I told them as best I could but in the end all I managed was bits and pieces.

"My parents...they...dead...raped her...attacked me..." I sobbed and fell to my knees. The man that had caught me ran over and hugged me again. I fell into his arms and cried. The cops managed to get my address out of me and told me to wait at the police station. The man had been walking so he rode with me.

We sat in the lobby at the police station. I stared off and blocked out the bustle of the room. I didn't even hear the man call me as the police walked in. The walked over and took their hats off.

"I'm sorry. No one made it." he told me. I sat there and stared at him. I wanted to cry and to scream but I couldn't. I looked over at the man sitting next to me and laid my head on his shoulder. That was the beginning.

* * *

"Johnny! Get your lazy ass up!" I shouted my boyfriend. He groaned and threw a pillow at me. I jumped on the bed and bounced. "Johnny! Oh Johnny!" I shouted.

"Neveah! Damn it, quit!" he yelled at me. I sighed and got down.

"You're an ass!" I said stomping out the room. We had been together for three years now. He was the only thing I had after my family was killed. Thing was he was a complete stranger. He caught me that night and held me while I cried. He was there for me through the whole investigation and all. He was there when they told me they had no idea who did this. He was always there for me. I loved him then. But now. Now is a different story. I knew he had a gang but they were nothing big three years ago. He had gained more power and was more hateful. He was fine sometimes but other times I wanted to leave. But I knew better. I was safe with him. He took care of me. He gave me what I wanted. I guess that's the perk of selling drugs. He made money. Lots of money. He spoiled me. I guess he thought that would make up for him treating me like shit.

"Nev. Come back here!" he called getting out of bed. I stopped at the doorway and glared at him. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. It was his arms that made me fall for him. The way he held me, it made me melt. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. He smirked and kissed me temple. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was a rough night." he told me swaying slightly.

"Whatever." I told him flatly. He turned me around and cupped my face.

"Awww now babe. Don't be like that. I'm sorry." he said softly and kissed my lips. I reluctantly kissed him bac but relaxed when he pushed me against the wall. I felt his hand crawl up my side and play with my shirt. I sighed and pushed him off.

"I'm still mad." I told him and walked off. He punched the wall and cursed himself. I walked in the living room and headed over to the balcony. I sat down and grabbed my sketch pad. I looked around and saw a flowerbed on the window sill of an apartment across the street. I started to draw out the outline of the building and then the flower bed. I finished and looked at it. I smiled sadly and balled it up. I still drew like a pro but it didn't make me happy anymore. It wasn't the same anymore. I jumped when I heard Johnny walk out beside me. He looked down at the floor and grabbed the paper. He unfolded it and sighed.

"Why don't you ever finish? You're good, Nev." he told me. I never once doubted that he cared but he let this new world take him over.

"It's just not the same. I don't fell for it. So I can't finish." I told him rubbing my temples.

"Listen, Neveah. I'm sorry about earlier. I know I haven't been home a lot and I know I've been rude but it's been stressful." he told me kneeling in front of me. I sighed and rested my head on his.

"I know. But you've gotten so mean. It hurts. Feels like I'm losing you." I told him softly.

"Well, you're not. I'm right here. It's you I come home to." he smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him. I was about to deepen it when his phone rang. I groaned and stood up. He sighed and answered. I walked into the kitchen and heard part of his conversation.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! I'm tired of this shit. He needs to be gone. So what if he was here first! I'm here now. Look, I want Darley out. And soon!" he yelled and hung up. He walked into the kitchen and looked at me. "Sorry about that."

"Who's Darley?" I asked.

"No one. Just some guy that used to run this part of town." he said angrily. He hated talking to me about his work. What he didn't know was that I knew more than he thought.

"Sounds like he still does." He glared at me and walked off. We moved here about six months ago and even though he had a pretty good clientele I knew he was having problems with another gang. I sighed and walked into the bedroom. I got dressed and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to the store. I'll be back in a few." I yelled at him walking out the door. He glared at me and waved me off. I slammed the door and got into the black Tahoe. He had gotten it for me last year as a birthday present. He had the money so he used it. It was nice. I started the car and drove off. I passed a nice mustang on my way out and looked at it. It was black with red tribal markings. I continued driving to the store not knowing it followed me there. I still didn't put two and two together when I saw them park next to me as I got out the truck. I walked into the store and grabbed what I needed. When I walked out there was a man leaning on the mustang. He was really tall and bald. He had tribal tattoo's going all the way up his neck and had a nice goatee. He had on a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a long brown leather coat that showed off his fit and lean figure. He was very attractive and had the brightest eyes on the hardest face. He looked over at me and nodded to my car.

"That yours?" he asked. I shivered when I heard him speak. His voice was so deep and made me loose my breath for a moment.

"Yeah. That yours?" I asked and opened my door to set my bags down. He nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Yeah. What's a tiny girl like you doing with something that big?" he asked exhaling.

"What? Don't think I can handle big things?" I flirted. I mentally smacked myself when he smiled. I had a boyfriend. He'd kill me.

"Wanna show me how well you can?" he asked huskily. I tried not to smile and comment back..

"I would but my boyfriend wouldn't like that." I told him. He nodded.

"Speaking of, what's his name?" he asked seriously. I looked at him confused. Johnny always told me not to talk about him to people I didn't know.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I told him getting in my truck. I tried to close the door but he grabbed it.

"Well, if you change your mind about showing me how you work things, let me know." he said and walked off. He was out the parking lot before I could start the truck. I couldn't help but think about him as I drove home. He was so...mysterious. So tall, lean and damn good looking. I shook him from my thoughts as I pulled up to my house. I unpacked the car and walked inside. It was dark and quiet. I sighed and knew he had left. I set the bags down and read the not attached to the fridge.

_'Be back later. Love, Johnny'_

I sighed and threw it away. I put the stuff up and sat down to watch tv. Somehow that guy came into my mind. I leaned back and thought about the places his tattoo's traveled. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"Oh god, Nev. Stop it. You got Johnny. Even if he is an ass." I said out loud to the empty room. It wasn't until about 11pm that I got tired. Johnny still wasn't home so I got dressed for bed. I was pulling my shorts on when I heard something in the livingroom. I froze. I slowly reached for the spare gun in Johnny's top drawer and held it tightly. I walked towards the door but stopped when it opened suddenly. I screamed and fell to the floor. The person had seen the gun and tackled me. I was screaming and fighting when a familiar set of arms went around me.

"Hey! It's me. God, I'm sorry." Johnny said trying to calm me down. I started to cry and he held me closer. "I'm sorry. I should have yelled for you." he told me. I sighed and held onto him. He rocked me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak." I told him softly as he pulled me up and walked me to the bed. Even after three years I was still jumpy in the dark.

"You have every right to. Now let's get some sleep." he told me as he held me close. I relaxed and closed my eyes. "I need you to be careful for the next few weeks, ok?" he told me suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"This other gang. They're really bad and we're having more problems and I'm thinking they might escalate. So just be careful around people you don't know." he told me. I nodded. My mind went back to the guy with the mustang. I wanted to tell Johnny but decided not too. I fell asleep thinking about him that night. Bad. Thinking about a man that is not your boyfriend.

'_I wonder who he is?' _I thought.


	2. A Pancake Girl

I had been following this new gang for about a month now. They moved here a while back and had been causing trouble ever since. I made sure my boys kept cool until I found a way to get in. They knew to push him a little but not too much. I waited and watched every guy that was suspected as a member until I found the weakness. The way to get in and get in all the way. The thing that would make them realize that I was the king in this land. And that weakness came in the form of a pretty brown haired girl. I watched as she stormed out of her house and into the SUV that I had tailed for the past month. I followed her to the store and waited. I had to see who she was to them. Didn't see a point in doing something and them not care.

"That yours?" I asked as she walked to the truck. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. That yours?" she asked looking at my car.

"Yeah. What's a tiny girl like you doing with something that big?"I asked. She was tiny. Maybe half a foot shorter than me and skinny.

"What? Don't think I can handle big things?" she asked flirtatiously. I grinned on the inside and played along.

"Wanna show me how well you can?" I asked in a low voice. She bit back a smile and stopped herself.

"I would but my boyfriend wouldn't like that." she told me.

'_Oh, she's the girlfriend. Even better.'_ I thought to myself.

"Speaking of, what's his name?" I asked. She smiled and shifted the bags in her arms.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." she told me getting in the truck. I nodded and leaned of the car.

"Well, if you change your mind about showing me how you work things, let me know." I told her and got in my car. I pulled out and grabbed my phone to call Bodie.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I got a plan. Get everyone and meet me at the bar. This gangs reign ends soon." I barked at him and hung up. I made my way to the bar and walked in to see everyone sitting around the table. I walked up and pulled a chair out and sat down.

"This new gang has been a constant pain in my side these past few weeks. They've been stealing our corners and our customers. They've been starting fights in my neighborhood and talking shit about my people. Now I don't know about you but I'm tired of it. I want this shit to stop and I want it to stop now!" I yelled and slammed my fist on the table. A few guys jumped and looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" Bodie asked.

"Everybody's got a weakness. And today I found there's." I smirked. They laughed and clinked beers. "I found out that Little Johnny has a girlfriend. A pretty one at that. She's seems innocent enough. I want her whole history. I want to know who she is, where she's from, what she eats and what she drinks. I think I can manage to find out what kinda panties she wears so you boys do the rest." I grinned at them as they shouted and laughed.

The next morning I woke up with a slight hangover. We didn't leave the bar until 2am and we almost drank the bar empty. We were finally getting our shot to take down Johnny and his buddies. I went to fix me a bowl of cereal and we were out. I groaned and got dressed to go to the store. I hated going to the store. I usually made Joe do it or the whore down the hall but both of them were occupied, with each other. I drove to the store and was about to get out when I saw the black SUV pull up. I waited to see who got out and smiled when they did. I got out slowly and slammed my door to get her attention. She looked over and bit her lip as she smiled.

"Hello, again." she said sweetly leaning on her truck.

"You following me?" I teased. She laughed and shook her head.

"I think I should be asking you that." she said coyly.

"Nope sorry." I told her. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Damn." I looked at her and smiled.

"Not worried about your boyfriend today?" I asked.

"Eh..." she said waving her hand.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving."

"Let's go. We'll drop your truck off and you can ride with me." I told her. She looked around and bit her lip.

"Actually, maybe I shouldn't. If Johnny found out..." she trailed off. I knew she was his.

"You're not cheating. It's just breakfast. And what Johnny don't know, won't hurt him." I pressed.

"I know but I'm not that type a of girl. Sorry." she said shyly.

"Aw come on. I'll you drive." I tried again. She looked around again and smiled. "He's lucky to have such a loyal girl like you. But it's just breakfast. What happens after that id up to you?" I told her getting in the car. She got back in her truck and drove home. I pulled up behind her to see if she was going. I smiled as she looked around and walked over to the passenger side and got in. She looked over at me and smiled.

"It's only breakfast. Nothing afterwards. Got it?" she said pointing a finger at me. I smiled and started the car.

"Got it." We drove in silence for a few minutes until she broke it.

"My names Neveah, just in case you were wondering." she said looking out the window.

"Billy. What kinda name is Neveah?" I asked her.

"It means butterfly. My mom was going to name me Nevaeh but my Dad spelled it wrong on the birth certificate."

"What's special about Nevaeh?" I asked.

"It's Heaven spelled backwards." she told me smiling. I stared at her for a moment. She was...beautiful. A big bright smile, perfect almond shaped eyes. I shook my head and continued driving.

"Does your siblings have weird names too?" I asked. I saw her tense and look away. "Or do you not have any?"

"I do, did. His name was Donnie." she said softly.

"Did?" I asked.

"He was killed a few years ago. Listen I don't wanna talk about it, ok? Not with a stranger." she said all at once.

"Sorry. And if I'm a stranger why would you be going to breakfast with me?" I teased trying to break the tension. It worked.

"Because you offered and I'm hungry." she said smiling.

"So you accept offers from everyone? Or just the big scary tattooed ones?"

"No. Only you." she flirted.

"Why me?" I asked grinning. She bit her lip and turned away. This was going to be easy. Very easy. I pulled into a diner and we went inside. I saw Joe and his whore in the back and glared at him. He nodded and took her hand and walked out.

"So what would you like? It's my treat." I told her. She grabbed the menu and looked through it. After a minute she put it down and looked at me.

"Order for me." she said simply. I smirked and called the waitress over.

"I need two orders of the short stack's, eggs, bacon and maple syrup. Two coffee's also." I told her. Neveah smiled at me and nodded.

"Do I look like a pancake girl?" she asked laughing.

"Actually yes." I told her. She laughed and poured sugar into her cup of coffee. While we were waiting a group of kids sat in the booth behind her and started causing a ruckus. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Get out." she ordered me. I got up and she slid in the booth. I sat down and smiled at her.

"So how long have you and Johnny been together?" I asked. The more info I found out the more I didn't have to get my boys to harass innocent people.

"Three years." she said playing with a napkin.

"Wow. How old are you?"

"About to be 21." she stated proudly. I laughed and she pinched me. "What about you, Billy?"

"26 in a few months." I told her. The waitress brought out our food and we began to eat.

"Hummm...this is good." she said taking a bit of her pancakes. I smiled and dug into my own.

"So I ordered right?" I laughed as she nodded. "I've lived here my whole life so I know you're new. Where you from?" I asked.

"New York. Born and raised. Moved here about six months ago with Johnny and a few of his friends." she told me.

"You miss New York?" I asked.

"Sometimes yeah. I've thought about leaning when Johnny really pisses me off." she told me. Maybe she should.

"Why don't you?" she looked at me and stared for a moment.

"Johnny's all I have. He's taken care of me these past three years. I don't know where I'd be if he didn't come along when he did." she said softly.

"You're very loyal."

"I try."

"But you don't need to be dependant on a guy." I told her. She laughed out loud. "What?"

"You sounded so wise!" she laughed. I put my fork down and laughed at her.

"Seriously, what happened three years ago?" I asked. Everything she's mentioned happened within the last three years and I was curious.

"I don't wanna talk about it here." she said softly. I nodded and stood up. I paid for breakfast and drove to the outside of town. I pulled up to an old park and got out. We sat on bench and I looked at her.

"Three years ago we moved to this tiny town right out side of New York. My dad grew up down south and wanted to have his own land. So he bought the house and piece of land. Our closest neighbor was 5 miles down the road. One weekend my brother came back from a school break with his girlfriend. They were leaving the next day." she wiped away a tear as she started to tell me about that night. "I hit him over the head and ran. I ran until someone caught me. It was Johnny. He's been there for me ever since." she finished and looked at the ground.

"Did they ever find the guys that did it?" I asked.

"No. The case is still open. They thought they had a lead before we moved here. Johnny said they were just getting my hopes up and suggested we leave." she told me. I looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She looked over and smiled at me.

"It's ok. I've moved on for the most part. I still get freaked at night when I heard little bumps and noises but I'm good now." I nodded and looked over at her. She smiled and I stood up.

"It's getting late. Don't want your boyfriend thinking you ran off." I joked. She scoffed and walked over to the car. She was about to get in when I grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked up at me. I reached up and held the side of her face as she bit her lip. "Remember I told you whatever happened after breakfast was up to you." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her. She didn't resist one bit. She opened her mouth and gave me access as I pushed her against her car. I grabbed the other side of her face and kissed her. I felt myself get lost. The feel of her lips against mine, her tongue brushing mine. When we broke the kiss we tried to catch our breath. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Take me home." she said softly. I stroked her cheek and walked to the other side of the car. The ride was silent. She didn't say anything until we were almost there and she told me to drop her off a few blocks from her house. She got out without a word and walked off. I watched her walk into the house and then drove off. I smirked and called Bodie.

"I got some news. The plan has taken affect. Meet me at the bar in half an hour." I hung up and drove off. As I drove by her house I saw her looking out the window. I got her right where I wanted. I really wish I didn't have to do this but it's what I do. I drove to the bar and met Bodie in the far back corner. I sat down and ordered a beer.

"So whatcha got?" he asked me.

"Got some info on our girl. Her names Neveah. From New York. Been dating Johnny boy for about three years."

"You move quick." he smiled. I nodded and rubbed my face.

"Look for any articles on a family massacre three years ago in New York. Get me some info from your brother in Queens." I told him.

"This have to do with her?" he asked me. I nodded.

Yeah. It was her family. Something feels weird about it. Find out what you can." he nodded and finished his beer. We talked for a few more minutes about sells for today.

"Heco actually sold his stuff?" I asked surprised. Bodie laughed and nodded.

"Yep. He sold it instead of smoking it. I'm kinda proud." he joked.

"Hell, me too."

"So how far you going to take this thing with the girl before we strike?" he asked as we got up to leave.

"As far as I can. I want some more info first. I don't want her to get involved. Seems like Johnny has kept her in the dark about some things. She's been through enough and I don't want her involved." I told him.

"Is Billy getting a heart?" he teased. I glared at him and he stopped.

"No. I just don't want innocent people in the way. I want Johnny for this, no Neveah." I told him. He nodded and walked to his car. I got in mine and drove home. I've never had a heart. I'll try to get her out but if not she's getting stuck. She better hope Johnny can protect her.


	3. Regrets

I walked in the house and looked around. I sighed when I realized that Johnny wasn't home yet. I set my purse down and sat at the dining room table. I banged my head on the table a few times.

"Stupid, Nev, stupid." I mumbled as I rubbed my now sore forehead. I cannot believe I had done that. Sure flirted with guys but it was just that. Flirting. Never had I had cheated on Johnny. I felt so guilty but damn it. I enjoyed it. I didn't regret it. I had never been kissed like that. Johnny wasn't my first or anything but even he never made me feel what I felt when Billy kissed me. I looked up when I heard the door open.

"Neveah, you here?" Johnny called.

"Dining room." I yelled back. He walked threw holding a single red rose. I felt my heart break when I saw it. "What's that for?" I asked.

"You. I know I've been shady lately so I made us dinner reservations at this nice Italian restaurant. I've already taken a shower so you go get washed and I'll get ready." he told me while ushering me into the bathroom. He closed the door and I stood there for a minute.

"He sure knows how to make a girl feel guilty for cheating." I mumbled as I got in the shower. I got out the shower and walked into the bedroom. I saw a short black dress in the bed with the rose on it. I smiled and ran my fingers over the fabric.

"Silk." I murmured. I slipped the dress on and finished getting ready. I pinned my hair up into a messy bun and let a few strands fall over my face. I grabbed my purse and walked out the room. Johnny smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"You're beautiful. You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we left.

The restaurant was amazing. Very classy for a gang banger but Johnny didn't look like your average gang leader. He was clean cut and preppy looking. No piercing's and no tattoos. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He smiled as he sat down.

"We haven't been on a date in a while." he stated.

"No, we haven't."

"I'm sorry. I know I've neglected you. I know I've strayed away but it's been complicated since we got here. Darley is just..."

"Let's not talk about that." I told him. He reached over and grabbed my hand. Every smile he gave me made my heart sink further. Sure Johnny had been neglected me but he still loved me. I still loved him...

"So what do you want?" he asked picking up the menu.

"Surprise me. I have to go to the ladies room." He nodded and I got up. I walked to the ladies room and walked into a stall. I felt the tears falling as I sat on the toilet lid. I tried not to sob but I failed. I heard a light knock at the door and opened it. There was a girl standing there She looked worried.

"I'm sorry. I heard you crying, are you okay?" she asked. She was pretty. Blonde and maybe 20 or 21.

"No." I told her honestly. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She walked over to the door and locked it.

"Let's talk." she told me sitting on the counter. I sat next to her and wiped my eyes.

"I cheated on my boyfriend. This morning. With a total stranger that I met yesterday. I saw him again and had breakfast. I poured my soul to him and we kissed. My boyfriend has been a dick lately but tonight she came home with this dress and reservations."

"And you feel guilty?" she asked patting my hand.

"And the bad thing is, I don't regret it." I whispered to her. We talked for a few more minutes until there was a knock. We exchanged numbers and I told her I'd call her later.

"Good luck." she told me as I walked back to my table. I looked on the table and he had ordered me Chicken Parmesan.

"You remembered." I said softly. He stood up and hugged me.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Kiss me." I told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. My whole heart shattered. With all the love he put into it, it wasn't right. We pulled back and for a second I saw Billy. I blinked and saw Johnny who was smiling. I forced a smile and sat down. We weren't even half way done when his phone rang. He sighed and looked up at me. I nodded for him to answer it and a few minutes later he hung up.

"Go. I'll walk, it's a nice night. I'll see you at home." I told him softly.

"I'm sorry." he said as he kissed me and walked off. I sat there for a few minutes and got up. I walked outside and started walking. I thought about my current situation and laughed at myself. Johnny was everything to me. When he wasn't out with the boys he was sweet and caring. He loved me and I knew that. But the stuff he put me through. I couldn't take it anymore. Billy, now Billy was still a stranger. Yet I still had breakfast with him. I kissed him. And I thought about him when Johnny kissed me. He told me I was loyal the other day.

"Loyal my ass. My loyalty is nothing but a lie." I said out loud.

"You know the have doctor's that can help you with that." a deep voice said. Usually I would have been startled but I knew that voice. I smiled and turned around to see Billy standing there smoking a cigarette. He had on a black shirt and blue jeans. That seemed to be his usual attire. He was leaning against the brick wall and staring at me.

"Help me with what?" I asked sweetly.

"Talking to yourself. Though you'd have to be the hottest crazy person I've meet." he smirked. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. I felt my breath catch when he pulled me arm and started walking.

"I'm a big boy. The better question is what are you doing here?" he asked as we walked. I saw people give is dirty looks and a few even had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Well, I was having a nice romantic date with Johnny but he got called out." I told him.

"Called out?" he pressed.

"Business. He works a lot." I lied half way.

"So you're alone most of the time?"

"Yep. So you going to walk me home?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. It's a shame, ya know? Johnny should be doing this." he told me.

"Johnny's a good man. He's just busy." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at me but let it slide. We walked in silence for a few blocks. "Where's your car?"

"I let my little brother hold it." he told me.

"That's nice." We fell silent again as we arrived at my front door. I looked at the door and back at him. "You wanna come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He walked behind me up the steps and we walked in. I closed and locked the door behind me and set my purse down. Billy stood in the middle of my living room.

"You wanna drink?" I asked walking into the kitchen. He followed me and nodded. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and he smirked.

"You don't seem like a Jack girl." he stated as I poured the brown liquid in the glasses. I handed him his glass and he downed it.

"What do I seem like?" I asked seductively. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Something sweet." he whispered. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away. I downed my glass and set it down.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I said softly. Lord knows I wanted him to stay but this was Johnny's house. I've hurt him enough.

"Tell me to leave and I will." he said looking me in the eyes. I was silent for a moment and nodded.

"Maybe it's be best if you did." I finally spat out. He nodded slowly and walked to the door. He barely touched the door knob when I called out to him. "Wait!"

He turned around and stared at me. I walked over to him and rested my hands on his chest.

"Stay." I whispered. I leaned up to kiss him and he met me half way. I tasted the whiskey on his lips and sucked on them softly. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in. He snaked his hands around my body. One around my waist and the other holding the back of my neck. I kissed him feverishly and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and started kissing my neck.

"Bedroom." he moaned.

"End of the hall." He walked down the hall never taking his lips off me as he kicked the door open and threw me on the bed. I took off his shirt and ran my fingers down his muscled and toned chest. I dug my nails in at his abs and made him moan. I'm not sure what was taking over me but I liked it. I rolled out from underneath him and stood at the edge of the bed. He sat in front of me with me between his legs. I turned around and pulled my hair up. He slowly unzipped my dress and let it fall. Now I stood in my underwear in front of a man that was not my boyfriend. That thought left just about as fast as it took Billy took rip my panties off. And that was pretty damn quick. He pulled me into his lap and rolled me over onto the bed again. He slid out of his jeans and positioned himself between my legs. I let out a loud moan as he entered me.

"Oh god..." He was undoubtedly blessed. So much more that Johnny. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he moved inside me. He kissed and bit my neck as he did. I tried to hold in my sounds of pleasure but it was getting harder and harder. He kept thrusting in and out and every once in a while I heard him let out his own grunt.

"Scream.." he said huskily in my ear. He pounded into me and I let a scream out. He repeated himself over and over again until I wrapped my legs around him tighter and pulled him in deeper. I felt him grip my hips and I raked my nails down his back. It was pure oblivion as I came around him. He came moments later and then collapsed next to me. I tried to even my breathing when he sat up.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked.

"Across the hall." I panted. He kissed my head and walked out in his boxers. He was gone for a while but came back with a glass of water. "Figured you might be thirsty." he said handing me the glass. I sat up and took it. I drank it and set it on my bedside dresser. He leaned up against the headboard and lit a cigarette.

"So much for being loyal, huh?" I asked him. He looked over at me and exhaled.

"If he was here instead of out there you'd be loyal. Sometimes people get tired of being pushed." he stated.

"I'm not a whore." I told him.

"I know."

"How? You're a stranger to me. I met you two days ago and I've already managed to sleep with you. I can't even kiss Johnny without thinking of yours." I cried out.

"Do you regret it?" he asked calmly getting up and getting dressed.

"No." I told him. He leaned down to give me a long hot kiss and walked to the door.

"Then stop bitching." he said and walked out. I tried not to smirk but I couldn't help it. I nodded my head and laid back down. I grabbed the pillow he had laid on and switched it with mine. I laid my head on it and breathed in. It smelled like him. Then it hit me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got dressed in a long shirt. I snatched the sheets of the bed and ran to the laundry room. I put them in the washer and sighed. I walked back over to my room and picked up my clothes. I looked around confused.

"Something's missing." I stated out loud.

* * *

_**Billy's POV**_

I walked into the Four Roses after I left Neveah's house. I called the boys and told them to meet me there.

"You get in the house?" Bodie asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I got in a lot more than just her house." I smirked. They all laughed and hollered. I told them about the layout of the house.

"So what kinda panties does she wear?" Heco asked. They all looked at me expectantly. I reached in my pants pocket and pulled out a lacy thong and held it up with my finger.

"Lacy thongs. Very easy to get off." They all laughed and patted my back. I gripped them in my hands and spaced out. She was making it very hard to do this. I put them back in my pocket and opened my beer.


	4. The Billy Darley!

I sat in my car with Joe and Heco and looked in my rearview mirror. Bodie was parked behind me with Tommy and Baggy. I flicked my cigarette out my window and called Bodie. I saw him pick up.

"Say the word and we'll strike." he said to the phone. I sighed and looked at the house a few blocks in front of me. I looked further down the street and saw Spink and Jamie in the white van as backup.

"Let's wait a few more minutes. I wanna wait until his boy leaves." I told them. He nodded and hung up. I closed my eyes and prayed this would go the way I wanted. All I had to do was get in there and take her. Hopefully, she wouldn't flip out. I sighed and grabbed the wheel. I smirked when I saw the other guy leave. I heard Bodie start his engine and I followed suit. We drove up the few blocks and pulled into the front yard.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Me, Joe and Heco walked up to the front and the rest piled around the house. We pulled put masks on and kicked in.

* * *

_**Neveah's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. I rolled over and my bed was empty. I sighed and looked at th clock. The red lights flashed 12:14pm. I rolled out of bed and slipped into a pair of short silk short and a cami. I slid my robe on over me incase the boys were here and walked out. I heard mumbled voices as I walked into the living room. Johnny and Trapper, his best friend were sitting there drinking.

"It's noon and you're already drinking?" I spat at Johnny. He glared at me and threw his beer down.

"Shut up! Who was here last night?" he asked standing up. I froze. How could he know? I washed everything. I cleaned up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"There are two glassed out beside the bottle of Jack. Who was the other glass for, Nev?" he yelled grabbing my arms. He squeezed hard and I winced.

"One was dirty, you jackass! It was dirty so I grabbed another. I forgot to put them away. I'm sorry!" I yelled in his face. He dropped his hands and sighed. I rubbed my arms and noticed that bruises were already forming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I should have know you wouldn't do that." he said softly. I rolled my eyes and walked away. This was really pissing me off. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the living room as Trapper was leaving. He gave me a slight nod and left.

"I'm sorry, Nev." Johnny said and walked up to me. I moved and walked to the couch.

"Whatever. I'm tired of hearing that you're sorry. Trust me, I know!" I yelled at him.

"Don't fucking yell at me, Nev."

"What are you gonna do, Johnny!? Hit me! Make more bruises, huh?! What?!" I screamed. He was about to answer when the front door was kicked open. I turned around to see three men walk in the house holding guns. Johnny grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the house but were stopped by three more men walking towards the living room. Johnny pulled me close and looked around.

"What the fuck?! Darley, where you at?" Johnny screamed holding me tightly to his chest. I saw the men take their masks off except one. He looked over at me and slowly took his mask off. I dropped my grip from Johnny and looked at the man wide eyed.

"Billy.." I whispered. He grinned and yanked me toward him. Johnny tried to grab me but one of his guys grabbed him.

"Hey, Neveah. Long time, no see." Billy told me. He looked different. His eyes were wild and he actually scared me.

"You know him?" Johnny yelled at me. "How do you fucking know Billy Darley?" I shot my head up at him and pulled out of his grasp.

"You're him? You're the Darley guy?" I asked. He smirked and pulled me into him again. He pressed his chest against my back and kissed my neck.

"Yeah, that's me. Billy Darley in the flesh." he told me. I looked over at Johnny and swore is aw steam coming from his ears.

"What the fuck is going on Nev?" he asked me. I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked at Billy and pulled out of his grasp.

"You, you sick son of a bitch. You prayed on me. You knew who I was." I stated shakily.

"Neveah! What the hell?" Johnny yelled. Billy smirked and pulled me against him. He pressed his chest to my back as he pulled out a knife.

"Ya see, Johnny. You haven't been fulfilling her needs lately. So I had to." Billy told him. I jumped as I felt the cold tip of his knife slide down my neck slowly. "She tried to resist but couldn't." he continued. He slide the knife down to my collarbone and to my chest. He traced the curve of my chest and pulled my robe apart.

"Johnny..." I screamed. Billy pulled me tighter.

"Ahh now it was my name that you were screaming last night." he said as he kissed my neck. I shivered feeling his mustache graze my skin as it had last night.

"Let her go!" Johnny screamed. Billy and his boys laughed and shook their heads.

"Not a chance. I like her. The noises she makes when I fuck her. The way she screams my name when she comes around me. The way she kisses my chest and ummm they way her hands work me over. Don't see how you could neglect this." Billy laughed. I tried to break out of his grasp but he held me in place. "And now it's going to be better. She's all riled up and angry. Oh what a night tonight will be. Let's go boys. I'll see you around Johnny." he told them. I screamed as the three men started to hit and kick Johnny.

"No! Johnny! Ley me go, Billy! Stop!" I screamed as Billy carried me out to his car and threw me in the beck. He shut the door and sped off. I started hitting him and he slammed on brakes. He pulled my into the front seat and right into his lap.

"I don't wanna hurt you! But you're gonna get us killed if you don't quit. Not sit and shut the fuck up." he yelled at me. He held me there for a minute and let me go. I climbed over to the passenger seat and sat down. We drove in silence until we reached an old building. He got drug me out of the car and pushed me inside. He walked to a room and threw me on an old couch. I jumped up and wiped myself off. He looked at me funny.

"You might be okay sitting and sleeping on furniture that is infested with God only knows what but I'm not!" I yelled at him. He pushed me back and pointed a finger in my face.

"Don't push your luck, Neveah!" he yelled. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"You're an ass." I told him. He grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's my job." he told me.

"So I was your plan all along? Use me to get to Johnny?" I asked. He glared at me and nodded.

"Yeah it was."

"I can't stand you." I huffed and started pacing the room.

"Well, that changed pretty quick because last night you couldn't get enough of me." he smirked. I glared at him and continued to pace.

"So you're the one that's been after Johnny?"

"He's been trying to take over my territory."

"Oh big whoop! Get over it." I yelled at me. He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall.

"Watch it, Neveah! You're pushing buttons that are not meant to be pushed." he spat at me.

"You think I'm scared of you?! I'm not! You think you can pull out a gun or knife and scare me. Think again. You wanna kill me go ahead. I have more people on the other side than I do in this hell hole they call life." I screamed. He let me go and backed up.

"You don't wanna die." he told me. I laughed and he glared at me.

"Yeah right. You don't know what its like. I've been held hostage twice. I've had a gun put to my head and knife sliding down my body, the later thanks to you. You don't know what it feels like to have a cold gun barrel to your head, the same one that killed your mother and father. Do you know why you don't know what that feel like, huh?! Because it's you and people like you that are on the other end of the guns and knives! It's you!" I screamed at him. He looked away and sat down. He was quiet as he lit a cigarette and looked at me.

"I didn't want to do this. Not to you. Especially after you told me what happened to your family. Just know that I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he told me. I bit my lip and nodded. I walked over to the couch he was sitting one and took my robe of. I caught him staring at me as I laid it over the couch and sat next to him. He grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"I did not do that!" he told me looking at my bruises.

"No, Johnny did." I told him and pulled my arm back.

"I didn't know he hurt you."

"He doesn't. In my haste to get the smell of you off of me and my house I forgot to put up the glasses we used last night. He found them and flipped." I told him.

"So he knew that you cheated?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I lied. Told him one was dirty so I grabbed another." He looked at me and puffed on his cigarette. I looked up as a man walked in carrying a bag and smirked at me.

"Wearing the same kinda panties?" he asked. Billy glared at him and stood up and looked in the bag and set it down.

"What do you mean?" I asked then looked at Billy. "What does he mean?" I asked. They smirked at each other and Billy waved the man to leave. "Billy, tell me." He was still silent as he pulled my black lace thong out of his jacket pocket. I snatched them from him and hid them behind me.

"You stole my panties! I was looking for those, you ass!" I yelled at him. He smirked at me and I tried not to smile back but I failed.

"Souvenir." Was all he said. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Well, you want it back?" I asked. He shook his head and I frowned. "Why not?"

"Why take those when I can get the ones your wearing now?" he smirked. He put out his cigarette and walked out the room. I bit my cheek and looked around.

"This is going to be hell!" I said to myself. I saw a rat run across the floor and screamed. "Billy! Ahh gross!" I yelled standing on the couch. Billy and three other men ran in. I pointed to the rat and yelled at them. "If you're going to kidnap me and hold me hostage, find a better and cleaner place, please!" I yelled. The three men looked con fused as Billy laughed and walked over to me. He picked my robe up and put in on my shoulders to cover me up.

"Alright, we're moving her. Let's go." he ordered them. He picked me up and carried me out the building. "It was just a rat." he mumbled. I slapped him.

"Exactly. It was a rat! They have germs."

"You're spoiled."

"Yeah well you kidnaped me!" I told him as he set me in the car. He glared at me and shut the door. I smirked. "This might be fun after all." I thought to myself. He walked around the car and got inside. "So where are you taking me now?" I asked

"You're not going to be like any other hostage are you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"I told you already, I'm not scared of you. And you said yourself that you didn't want to hurt me." I told him. "How long are you going to keep me?"

"Until your boyfriend gives me what I want." he told me.

"And that is?"

"None of your business."

"You kidnaped me! I think it is my business!" I snapped at him. He slammed on brakes and I flew into the dashboard.

"Hush! Don't make me go back on my word. Just because I don't want you hurt and just because I feel bad for you, does not mean you can pull the strings around here. You listen to what I say, got it!?" he yelled. I nodded and sat back as he drove to another old building. He got out and opened my door. He grabbed my arm and drug me into the door. We walked up a few floors and he unlocked a door.

"Inside now." he told me. I walked in and looked around. It was an apartment. It wasn't too bad. The walls were bare but it had furniture, that looked good enough to sit on. "Better, princess?" he asked as he took his coat off.

"You live here?" I asked. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Aren't you gonna lock me up or something? So I don't run away."

"If you wanted to run, you would have tried already. But if you try you won't get far, I can promise you that. So let's agree to make this easy, okay?" he said handing me a beer. I grabbed it and sat down. He sat next to me and turned on the tv.

"So this is it? We watch tv?" I asked. He groaned and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face to his.

"Do you ever shut up?" he growled. I smirked and shook my head.

"No. If you're going to keep me against my will, I'm going to make it a living hell for you." Is aid sweetly.

"Two can play that game, princess." he smirked and let my neck go. I sat back and glared at him as he sipped his beer.

"I need clothes." I told him after a few minutes. He looked over at me and smirked.

"No ya don't."

"Yes I do." I insisted. He reached out a hand and flipped open my robe and stared at my chest and then at me.

"Nope." he laughed.

"Ok. Well then I'll just walk around naked so you're boys can get a good long look." I said. He glared at me.

"I'll see what I can do. But for now you're stuck in those or my clothes." he told me. "Or none at all." he smirked.


	5. Runaway

Billy let me have his bed and he took the couch. I was tired at first but then I got restless. I started to think about Johnny. I looked over at his clock and it flashed 2:05am. I pulled the sheets off and slowly crawled out of bed. I tip toed to his dresser and got my robe. I tied it around me and walked to the door. I turned the doorknob slowly and pulled it open. I peeked and saw darkness. I heard snoring from down the hall and looked around. All the door were closed. I stepped out the door and walked as softly I could down the hallway. I stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and peeked in. Nothing. I walked past the opening and into the living room. I saw Billy laid out on the couch with an arm over his face. But he wasn't snoring. He mentioned he had a little brother but from the sound of it I swore it could have been Billy. I walked past him as quickly and soundlessly as I could. I reached the door and unlocked the padlock. The click sounded so loud.

I froze and saw Billy stir a bit. I watched him for a minute as he moved the arm from his face. He was one gorgeous man. Tall, built like a rock, and tattoos that framed him perfectly. He had this bad boy exterior and a mixed interior. I wanted to say I trusted him but it would be foolish. I've known him for a few days and he freakin' kidnaped me. How could I possibly trust him and feel safer with him than Johnny? I turned my attention back to the door and unlocked the second lock. This click was so much quieter. I sighed as I slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. As soon as it was open I tip toed out the door not bothering to close it. I made my way to the stair case and eased the door open.

When it shut behind me I took off. I flew down the stairs and burst through the doors. I looked around and I saw in an alley. The air was cool and I pulled my robe tight. I decided to go right and started to half run. I was almost to scared to run. I kept looking around and I froze when I heard something behind me. A trash can fell over and a cat ran in front of me. I covered my mouth and grabbed my chest. I was about to thank god when two arms slammed me up against the hard brick wall. I screamed out in pain and opened my eyes to stare into a pair of green eyes. Those eyes were filled with rage and belonged to Billy Darley. He pressed me hard against the wall and glared at me. I went to say something but he beat me to the words.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled at me. I flinched at the sound of his booming voice and felt tears fill my eyes. "Do you want me to kill you, huh?! Do you!" he screamed. I shook my head as my tears fell. He gripped my arms tighter as he yanked me from the wall and drug me inside. I wondered where he had come from but I wasn't about to ask. He nearly drug me up the stairs and he yanked me up when I tripped and fell. My arm was on fire where he had his grip. Now he had bruised me. He threw me into the door of his apartment and I saw two men there. I think he called them Joe and Bodie.

"Joe you sleep out here and guard the door. Bodie you have eyes out front in case Joe fucks up." he barked at them. He grabbed me arm again and made me face him. "I tried to be nice. Get the fuck in the room!" he yelled at me. He pushed me to the hallway but I ended up falling instead. I let out a cry as he jerked my arm up and drug me to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and threw me in. He slammed it behind him and leaned against it glaring at me on the floor. I laid there to scared to move.

"Get up." he said as softly as he could. I flinched when he walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come on." he said again. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He held my upper arms until I got my balance. When he felt I was safe to stand he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweats. "Roll them down to make them fit better. Get changed." he told me and walked into the conjoining bathroom. I changed from my skimpy night clothes into his clothes. They smelled like him. Like whiskey, cigarettes and a faint cologne. He came back out a few minutes later and he was clad only in a pair of pajama pants. I saw the tattoos crawl up his muscled side and arms to his chest and neck. He stopped at the door way and starred at me. He had the usual cigarette hanging from his lips and that same emotionless expression on his face. I sniffed a little as he put out his cigarette and walked over to me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ears and let his hand rest on my neck. I nuzzled his wrist with my nose and looked up at him. He ran his finger down my jaw and to my lips. I swallowed when he leaned down and kissed my neck.

Bolts of electricity went coursed through my body when his tongue skimmed my skin. I sighed and leaned my head back to give him more room. My arms ran up his arms as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I felt my breath catch as he kissed his way up my neck and jaw until he found my lips. My heart nearly pounded out my chest when his lips touched mine. It was demanding but soft. In a ways it said that he was sorry. He opened my mouth and I reached my arms around his neck as our tongues massaged one another. I wrapped his arms around my chest and picked me up.

He walked us over to the bed and laid me down without breaking our kiss. He ran his hands up the sides of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He kissed the newly exposed skin and sucked on the area above my breast. He moved down to run his tongue over my belly button and to the waist band of his sweats. He curled his fingers around the sweat and my panties and pulled them off. I smiled as he threw my panties onto his dresser. He smirked and kissed my thighs. I moaned and shifted underneath him as he very slowly drug his tongue up my thing. I nearly cried out when his mouth covered me and sucked and licked hungrily. I gripped the sheets and threw my head into his pillow as he ran his hands to my waist and pulled me down to him. He kissed his way up my tummy and between my breast. He captured my lips again and sucked on my bottom lip as he took his pants off. He spread my legs further and positioned himself as my entry.

He looked down at me before he slipped in. I pulled him down for a kiss when he did. I moaned in his mouth as he pumped in and out. I raked my nails across his back and moaned out loud. He thrust faster and my moans got out louder. He pulled my hips to him and bit my neck when I started to tighten. I felt a rush of ecstacy fall over me as I came around him. All thought about Johnny, about earlier were all gone. I was right where I wanted to be. I screamed out his name and a few moment later he released himself inside me. I laid on top of me for a minute then rolled off. I laid my hands on my chest and tried to even my breathing. Slowly, I felt my eyes falling and slipped off to a sound sleep.

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I watched as she put herself to sleep. I lit a cigarette and leaned against my headboard. I heard a knock at my door and Joe poked his head in. I covered Neveah the rest of the way as Joe smirked at me.

"What?" I asked him. I saw Neveah stir and got up to leave. I pulled on my pants and walked out. I saw Bodie in the living room with Joe. "What?" I asked again.

"Johnny's requested your presence tomorrow at noon. He wants to talk about the situation. He wants to get his woman back." Bodie smirked. I put of my cigarette and sighed.

"You're not going to give her back are you?" Joe asked seriously.

"Not until I get what I want. He seems shady. Has your brother called you back?" I asked Bodie. He shook his head.

"He's still looking for some stuff. Only thing he said was that there were four men who barged into the house. Killed her mom and dad, then her brother's girl, then him. One tried to attack her but she ran. The men were gone by the time police got there." he told me.

"What about a supposed break in the case a few months back?" I asked.

"He's looking into that. I'll let you know what I get something." he assured me. I nodded and heard footsteps in the hallway. We looked up to see Neveah standing in the hall in her robe.

"I'm starving." she told me. I looked at Bodie and Joe. They nodded and left. I looked at her and motioned for her to sit.

"Pizza okay?" I asked her. She sat down and nodded. "Any special kind?"

"As long as it's clear of anchovies and mushrooms, I'm good." she smiled. I nodded and called Peppino's Pizza.

"It'll be here in 30 mins." I told her and set the phone down. "You wanna beer or som..."

"I heard Johnny wants to see you." she cut me off. I sighed. "I wasn't eavesdropping but I did hear that."

"He does. I'm going tomorrow at noon." I told her.

"Am I going?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know. He wants you back." I told her.

"I know."

"Do you wanna go back?" I asked her. She looked up at me and sighed.

"I don't know." she said softly. I looked at her and stood up when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Bodie again.

"My brother called me. There's something you might wanna read." he told me quietly. I looked back at Neveah and back at Bodie.

"I'll read it later." I told him and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen as grabbed two beers. I handed one to Neveah and opened mine. Not to long after that the pizza came and we ate in silence.

"I want you to stay here tomorrow. I need to do this alone." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm going to bed now. Thanks for the pizza." she told me. I nodded and watched her walk off. When I heard the door close I walked back to the front door. I opened it and picked up the manilla envelope and walked back in the house. I sat down and pulled out the papers. It was copies from the case file of her family's murder.

'_Mother and father were found in the bedroom, two shots to the chest. Brother was found in the living room with a gun shot to the head. Guest was found in extra bedroom raped and shot three times. The body of an intruder was found in den, trauma to the head. No evidence, no trace, no prints. Guns of choice were specialized shot guns. No hits in database when searched for other cases.'_

I read that it last updated two years ago. I flipped through more pages and saw the more recent one.

'_Bullet from a new crime matched the bullet from crime scene three years ago. No hits on who it was but they tied back to a local gang. Tried to talk to the only surviving member but they refused. '_

She'd never refuse. I looked at the bottom of the page and saw a Detective James Wilson and saw the number for him. I looked at the clock, it flashed 4:45am. I sighed and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and it went to voice mail.

"This is Billy Darley. I'm a friend of Neveah Smith's. We'd like to know if there were any advances in the case. We're in Boston, give me call back when you can." I hung up and walked to the room. I hid the file under my dresser and crawled into bed with Neveah. She stirred a little as I laid down but ended up rolling over and snuggling up to my side. I froze for a minute but relaxed and put an arm around her.

"Night, Billy." she whispered.

"Night." I whispered and finally fell asleep.

Morning came fast and I woke up at 11am. I got dressed and called Bodie.

"I'm going alone." I told him and hung up. I gave one last glance at Neveah's sleeping form before I left. I drove to the park where Johnny wanted me to meet him. I noticed that he too came alone. I got out and walked up to him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"My bed." I smirked.

"Don't touch her again." he warned me. "I want her back. You've done enough damage already. She's been through this before. She doesn't need it."

"Yeah. I know. She told me. I've actually been catching up on my reading. There's a lot of unanswered questions about her case." I told him.

"I know. I was there with her the whole time. They never caught the guys. It's haunted her ever since. That's why I need her back. She needs me."

"But you were never there. She needed you that night you went to dinner, but you left. You left her for the business."

"You took advantage of her!" he yelled.

"She wanted every single long pleasuring hour of it that night and this morning. She screamed my name is I fucked her. She curled up in my arms last night. If she wanted you so bad, she'd be fighting me not fucking me!" I yelled back.

"You took her against her will. And you raped her!" he screamed. I grabbed his throat and held him against a tree.

"There's something more here. I can't see it but I will find out. And when I do I will make sure that she sees what kinda sick bastard you really are." I hissed in his face. I dropped him and walked off.


	6. Confidence and Valor

I woke up to a cold and empty bed. I sat up and looked around. Billy was gone. I laid back down and sighed. He was supposed to go see Johnny today. Johnny...what was I doing? Johnny was everything to me and I abandon him for the guy that kidnaped me. But Billy was so much more. Yes, he kidnaped me but he was with me more than Johnny. I didn't feel scared, I felt safe. I heard the door slam and sunk back into the bed. I closed my eyes when the bedroom door swung open. The footsteps softened as they walked over to my side of the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Billy staring at me.

"You hungry?" he asked. I nodded and sat up. "Get dressed." he threw a bag of clothes on the floor and left. I grabbed the bag and saw a few pair of jeans and shirts. They were cute and my size, but they weren't mine. I pulled on the jeans and put on a purple tank top. I walked out the room and saw Billy, Bodie and Joe sitting down talking. They stopped when I walked in and stared at me.

"They fit?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said softly.

"Thank Baggy's sister. She said if you need anything else just ask us to call her." he told me smiling a little. I nodded and Billy stood up. I wasn't sure what kind of look Joe and Bodie gave me but it looked near confusion.

"Let's go." Billy ordered and placed a hand on the small of my back. I walked out the room and down the stairs. "You want lunch or breakfast?" he asked as we got in the car. He looked over at me and I smiled.

"Surprise me." I told him. He smirked and drove off. He drove back to the diner we first had breakfast at. I smiled and got out the car. I watched as he got out. He was fascinating. He had to much confidence, so much valor. He had the proverbial Billy cigarette hanging from those lips. He had his sunglasses on and that long brown coat. It was then I realized that he wasn't an asshole or cocky bastard as everyone saw him, they just didn't understand how much confidence he had. He didn't try to intimidate people, he just could. They wee afraid of him. He was strong, handsome and had all the qualities that they lacked. He embraced it while some ran from it.

"Staring's not nice." he told me when he caught me looking at him. I smiled and walked over to him. He looked down at me and took off his glasses. "What?"

"Pancakes..." I told him. He smiled for a second and put the bad ass face back on. I smiled and walked after him into the diner. We sat at the same table and waited for the waitress.

"I thought I was supposed to stay hidden?" I asked.

"My game, my rules." he told me simply.

"You don't think Johnny will try anything?" I asked. He laughed and looked at me. It was the most amused face ever and it made me smile.

"You're kidding? Johnny thinks he's a big boy. He's not. He's in my world. In my game. He won't try shit." he told me.

"What would you do if you were him? If your girl was taken from you." I asked.

"I would have had you back by the next day at most." he told me. He said. I smiled when he said me instead of her.

"What if Johnny tries to get me back?" I asked. He set his menu down and looked up at me.

"He won't. He's more of a talker. Says he'll bite but he won't." he told me. That's not what I wanted.

"Would you stop him? If he tried to take me back?" I asked more specifically.

"Would you want me to?" he retorted. I bit my lip and looked out the window. The waitress came and saved me by taking our order. I looked at Billy and smirked. He sighed and looked at the lady.

"Two short stacks, bacon, and hash browns. Coffee for me." he told her.

"Me too." I told her. She walked off and I looked at Billy.

"You gonna answer my question?" he asked.

"I asked you one first." I told him. He sighed and looked away. I was torn. He knew it. I shouldn't be okay with him. I should be running out the door and going to Johnny. Hell, Johnny should be coming after me. He wasn't as weak as Billy thought but for some reason he was proving Billy to be right. Our food came and we ate silently. I saw Bodie walk in and come up behind Billy.

"Billy.." I pointed. He looked over and saw Bodie. Both faces were hardened as Bodie pointed out the window. Billy and I both looked out to see Johnny and a few of his boys. Billy looked at me and grabbed my arm. He drug me outside and then threw me to Bodie.

"Get out of here." Billy bellowed. Johnny stood there and looked over at me.

"Let me have her." Johnny demanded. Looks like Billy didn't have to answer my question, it was being answered now. I looked over at him as he let out a loud hysterical laugh.

"You're fucking kidding me. You think I'm letting you have her back?" he asked.

"We'll leave, just give her back. She needs me." Johnny yelled at him. Billy popped his collar and got in Johnny's face.

"I'm not done yet. And when I am done, she still won't be with you." he said and walked to the car. Bodie pushed me to the car and shoved me in. Billy sped off when my door was closed. "That answer your question?" he asked.

"What do you mean you're not done yet?" I asked. He looked over at me and sighed.

"It's nothing." he told me softly. The look in his eyes told me not to ask again. I don't know what it was but I listened to them.

"Okay." I told him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Not giving me back." I told him. He looked over at me and smiled a little.

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled and parked the car. I looked out and looked back at him.

"We are we?" I asked.

"Four Roses. Stay close to me, you hear? No one will mess with you as long as you're near me." he told me seriously. I raised a brow. "It'll be okay. They just gotta know you're with me." We got out and walked to the door. Billy grabbed my hand and pushed the door open. Smoke and cheap alcohol filled my senses and I coughed. He pulled me to his side and ushered me to the back. Glares and looks were shot at me the whole way. Men would start to look me up and down but quickly looked away when they saw Billy. Girls gave me nasty looks and a few even walked out.

"Billy." Joe greeted as we got to the back table. "Neveah, welcome to our home away from home." he welcomed me. I smiled and Billy pulled me down next to him. Billy pointed his finger at the first guy and started naming names.

"You know Joe, that's Heco, Spink, Baggy, Tommy and Bodie, you know him too. That girl over there is Michelle, Baggy's sister. She's the one who let you have the clothes." he told me. I looked over and she waved at me. "She works here. The bartender is Sammy." I nodded and he grabbed my leg from under the table. "Want something?" he asked.

"Surprise me." I smiled. He shook his head and laughed a little. The guys shot each other looks as Billy waved Michelle over.

"Get us a round." he told her. She looked at me and he nodded. "Yes, her too." The boys all gave me looks. "She can handle her whiskey." he told them. They smirked at me. She bring our drinks and Billy passed them out. He handed me mine and looked at me. I smiled and threw it back when he did. Joe hooted as I did.

"Hey, Shell, bring me the bottle." he laughed. Billy smirked and looked at me.

"You're in trouble." he told me. I leaned over to his ear.

"I can take it."I whispered. He smirked and lit a cigarette. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on him as Michelle brought the bottle over to us. We took a few more shots and started playing pool.

"Nev, you play." Bodie called. I smiled and crawled over Billy's lap to get out.

"Yes. You better be good, honey." I laughed as I walked over and picked up a stick. He smiled and racked the balls. We played three games, and I won two. He handed me handed me fifty bucks and I smiled.

"Thanks, hon." I smiled. I looked over at Billy and felt my heart drop. There was a blonde girl sitting on his lap. She ran her hands over his chest as he kissed her neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back at Bodie.

"Don't start anything. Remember you're someone else's girl." he told me softly. I looked back ay Billy.

"Yeah I am." I told him. I dropped the pool stick on the table and walked towards the door. I saw the guys look up as I bolted out the door. I ran across the parking lot and out to the street. I heard the door hit the brick wall as Billy burst through.

"Neveah!" he yelled. I took off down the street and heard his footsteps behind me. I felt my breath getting faster as I ran. I turned into an alley and tripped. Billy yanked me to my feet and I hit him. He threw me against the wall and choked me. My hands clawed at his around my throat.

"I already told you once, I wont' fucking tell you twice. I've been nice." he growled in my ear. I spit in his face and he let me go. I slumped against the wall as he wiped his face. The last thing I saw and felt was his hand coming hard across my face.

I woke up in Billy's room.. I lifted my hand to my face and wiped my mouth. Blood. I stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed the handle but it was locked. I pressed my ear to it and heard nothing. Tears filled my eyes and I started screaming and banging on the door.

"Let me go! Let me out!" I screamed. "HELP! Help me! Johnny!!" I screamed. The door swung open and Billy walked in. He grabbed my throat and squeezed.

"Shut the fuck up! You weren't screaming for Johnny the other day so don't start now." he yelled at me. He threw me back on the floor and shut the door.

"Let me go, Billy." I pleaded. He laughed and sat in a chair.

"No. I'm not done yet." he told me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I yelled.

"None of your fucking business!" he yelled back. "Now shut up and get some sleep. It's late." he told me. I shook my head.

"No. I wanna go home. I wanna go back to Johnny." I told him. He leaned in his knees and smirked at me.

"No, you don't. You're mad because you think you're my girl and you saw another on my lap. You got jealous. Get over it." he told me.

"I want Johnny." I shouted and stood up. He glared at me.

"No. You made your bed and you made it next to me, now lay in it!" he yelled and walked out. I stared at the door and sat down. I hate this...

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I walked out the room and walked over to Bodie.

"She okay?" he asked.

"She's fine. Just pissed." I told him.

"Your phone rang. It went to voice mail." he told me. I opened my phone and called my message box.

'_Mr. Darley, this is Detective Wilson. You called me the other day. The last time I talked to anyone from the Smith camp, my life was threatened. But I'll be happy to meet with you. I'll be in Boston in three days. But do me a favor? Don't bring Neveah. I'll call you when I get there. Goodbye.'_

I deleted the voice mail and looked at Bodie.

"He's coming. Try to get something else from your brother. Keep eyes out on Johnny and his boys. And do not, I mean do not tell Neveah about this." I told him. He nodded and walked out. I sat down and finished my cigarette before walking back into the room. I saw Neveah sleeping on her side of my bed. I got undressed and crawled next to her. I heard her sniffle as I rested my hand on her hip. I tried to pull her to me but she moved away.

"Stop. You can't hit me, put me down and then try to be nice." she told me coldly. I pulled away and rolled onto my back.

"Go to sleep." I told her. She shifted a bit and I rolled back onto my side. I placed my hand on her hip again and tugged her waist towards me. She sighed and let me pull her. "Night." I whispered into her hair.

"Whatever." she mumbled. I smirked and fell asleep. She was right, though. I needed her to believe that I wasn't going to hurt her yet that's all I kept doing. I held her close and finally fell asleep.


	7. Boss

I woke up the next morning curled up to Billy's chest. I scooted away when I remembered the night before. I heard him sigh and sit up.

"Thought I'd be okay today?" I spat. He rolled off the bed and pulled his pants on. I tried my hardest not to look at his well toned back and the tattoo's the curved their way up the side of his body.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you anything. At least not right now." I told me. I watched him walk out and slam the door. I sat on the bed and eventually got up. I walked over to the bag of clothes I was given and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top. I pulled my hair back and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put some make up on. I looked in the shower to see I was out of shampoo and I needed a new razor. I walked into the living room and sat next to Joe on the couch.

"I need to go to the store." I said to no one in particular. Billy looked over at me as I stared at the t.v.

"What do you need?" he asked roughly.

"Shampoo and conditioner, a razor and you need food in this place. I'm tired of eating pizza and Chinese. I can cook ya know." I told him. Joe smirked and watched tv.

"You're a nice hostage." he laughed. I slapped the back of his head and Billy smirked.

"I'll send Joe and Bodie later. Write down what we need." he told me. I glared at him.

"Why can't I go?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned.

"You're a hostage, remember?" he smirked. I sighed and sat back on the couch. Joe tried to suppress the grin and I glared at the t.v.

A few hours later Joe and Bodie were walking into the kitchen with bags of food and my bath stuff.

"You actually got the right stuff." I said looking through the bags.

"We're not total fuck ups, Nev." Bodie smiled and wrapped an arm around me. Joe helped me unpack the groceries as Billy and Bodie talk in the living room. Once we had it all out Bodie came walking in with a hand on his stomach.

"So you said you can cook, show us." he grinned. I smiled and pulled out a baking pan and all the ingredients for my homemade lasagna. They all watched as I made the sauce and cut up the onions. They moved when I walked over to the table with the sauce, the pan and the cheese sauce. Joe grinned when I laid the first layer in the pan and at then added two more. Even Billy was smirking as he watched me make my way around the kitchen.

An hour and a half later we were all sitting at the table eating. I watched as they started to eat. Bodie groaned as he put the first bite into his mouth. I smiled when he pointed his fork at me.

"You, need to stay a while." he grinned. Joe nodded his head and kept eating. I looked over at Billy who was shaking his head.

"How is it?" I asked him. He looked over at me and nodded.

"It's great. I didn't know you could cook." he said.

"Well, you never asked." I told him. He nodded his head. "My mom taught me." I told them. They slowed down eating and looked at me. "Before she..." I trailed off. "She was part Italian so she loved cooking. When she got bored she'd start baking cookies and cakes in the middle of the day or night." I laughed. They smiled a little.

"Can you bake too?" Joe asked. I nodded and he grinned.

"Maybe we should have got those brownies at the store." Bodie laughed.

"Why the powder kind when I can make them from scratch?" I asked them sweetly. Billy laughed and looked at me.

"You're a modern day Betty Crocker, huh?" he asked. I smiled a little and nodded.

"I guess." I said. They laughed and finished eating. There was 12 pieces and I had one. The rest was in the boys stomachs. We were all lounging on the sofa when Bodie's phone rang. He talked for a few and hung up.

"I gotta go. Heco fucked up again. Joe you wanna ride?" he asked. Joe nodded ans stood up.

"Thanks for dinner, Nev. It was amazing!" he exclaimed. They hugged me and kissed my cheek before they left. I looked over at Billy who had his head leaned back on the chair and his eyes closed. I bit my lip and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and saw a smirk grow on his face. I kissed his neck and ran my finger down his chest.

"Not mad anymore?" he asked. I shifted so I was straddling him and pulled his head up so I could kiss him. I shot my tongue in his mouth as he pulled me closer. I felt him getting hard under me and I pushed down on his lap. He groaned and pulled my hair to tilt my head back. He kissed my neck and started to lift up my shirt.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked. He sighed and pushed me away.

"Do you ever stop?" he growled. I stood up and glared at him.

"Billy, I wanna know." I told him. He stood up and glared back.

"No. You'll find out when I tell you. Until then drop it." he yelled and walked off to the room. I was hot on his heels.

"No! Damn it! Tell me. I know it's about me so I think I deserve to know." I yelled as he tried to slam the door in my face. I pushed it open and followed him inside.

"No the fuck you don't. I'm trying to protect you, Neveah! Why can't you see that?!" he screamed at me. I got in his face and yelled.

"Keeping me in the dark is hurting me. Why can't you see that? I wanna know." His face softened and he looked at me once last time before laying down.

"If it's what I think it is, no you don't. I'm not telling you anything until I find out everything for myself. Now got to sleep." he told me. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I filled the tub with water and sank into it. I sighed and relaxed in the tub. What could be so wrong that he'd keep it from me? He knew Johnny kept me from his business and Billy told me that wasn't safe. So why was he keeping me in the dark now? I finished my bath and walked back into the room. I saw Joe's door closed and knew he had came home already. I got dressed and laid next to Billy. I felt him shift and drape an arm across my waist. I sighed and fell asleep with way too many thoughts flooded my mind.

A few days had passed and I was still ignoring Billy. It wasn't a very smart thing to do on my part but I did it anyways. It only made him more pissed off but I wanted him to crack. Joe kept warning me but I wanted to know.

I walked around the bedroom and looked at all the dirty clothes. I had like one outfit left to wear and the whole place was starting to smell like old feet. I threw all the clothes into one pile and walked out the room. Everything was pissing me off and that meant I was about to piss Billy off.

"Do you ever fucking wash clothes?!" I walked into the living room yelling. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Would you get off the high horse your riding and quit bitching?!" he yelled back. I stood there and crossed my arms.

"How about you tell me what the fuck is going on or let me go back to where I belong?!" I screamed. Bodie and Joe jumped up and ran out the door. I looked at Billy and swallowed hard. I watched as he put out hit cigarette and slowly got up. He walked over to me and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." he told me. He opened the door and waited for me to walk out. Walked out and he slammed the door behind me. We walked to the car and got in. I looked over at him when he sped out the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly. He didn't say anything. I noticed we were heading to my old house. "Are you taking me home?" I asked panicking just a little. He nodded and continued driving. I stared at him in shock. He was letting me go. He pulled up a few blocks away and stopped. He stared out the window and unlocked the door.

"Get out." he ordered. I felt tears in my eyes when he turned to look at me. His eyes were blazing with rage. He reached over and pushed the door open. "Leave. You want to be with him, go." he yelled at me. I felt a tear fall as I got out the car. He grabbed the door and closed it. I watched him as he sped off down the street. I stood there for a minute staring down the road.

"Nev!" I heard someone yell. I looked down the street and saw Johnny running towards me. I stayed where I saw and continued to look down the street as Johnny hugged me and kissed my head. He pushed me back at arms length and looked at me.

"Neveah!? Are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him and let my tears fall. He pulled me to his chest. He left...

"It's ok. You're home." Johnny told me. I screamed on the inside. Johnny was touching me. I didn't want that.

_No. _

_He couldn't leave me..._

Johnny drug me back to the house and called his boys. I heard bits of his conversation but didn't pay attention. I didn't understand. Was this the plan all along? Was there a plan? What was he doing? Where was he going? Was he coming back? All these questions flooded my mind and eyes as I cried. Johnny walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm so happy you're back. I've missed you, Nev." he told me softly. I looked at him and wanted to run. "Did he hurt at all? Did he touch you? He said he touched you. God, Nev, I'll get him for hurting. Don't worry. He won't ever touch you again. Never." he ranted.

I cried harder. He didn't hurt me. He touched me alright. I felt something inside me break when eh said that Billy would never touch me again.

_Never say never..._

* * *

_**Billy's POV**_

I drove off leaving Neveah on the corner. I picked up my phone and read the text I had gotten earlier that day.

'_Charlie's Pub. Back booth. Noon.'_

I flipped it open to call Bodie.

"I just dropped her off. Keep an eye out. Try not to let her see you." I told him.

"You sure this is going to work?" he asked. I sighed and looked in my rearview mirror. She was gone.

"I hope so. I'll call you when I leave." We hung up and I drove to Charlie's Pub. I pulled into the near empty parking lot and go out. I pushed the door open and walked to the very back booth.

"Have a seat." the man said. I sat down across from him and he slid me a beer. I took a sip and sighed.

"She won't be here. I dropped her off." I told him. He nodded and sipped his beer.

"So you want to help?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't wanna see her hurt anymore. She needs to know." I told him. He nodded and leaned on the table.

"She'll hurt more when she finds out. You gonna be the one she runs to this time?" he asked. I looked at him and downed my beer.

"Yeah. I was planning on it." I told him. He nodded and threw a folder at me. I looked at the thick folder and looked up at him.

"That's the most recent information we have gathered. We haven't been able to reach her and we really didn't want to until we had hard evidence. I'll tell you now. What you're going to read might shock you." he told me. I flipped open the file and anger rose in my chest when I saw his picture. I clenched my fist and gripped the folder. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm going to need your help, Billy." he told me. I looked at the picture and then at him.

"Don't worry, Detective. I'll bring him down." I said and walked off. I pushed through the doors and walked to my car. I sat there for a minute and looked back at the picture in the folder.

"He's gonna die." I started the car and drove off. I picked up my cell and called Bodie. "I'm leaving. Get everyone, and I mean everyone. Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Sure thing, boss."

_**"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man"**_

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite. Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.**

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.**

**Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.**

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

**So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die.**

**  
Song: Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold**


	8. Dear God

_Ok so here it is. Thansk to all of you who read and review. The next chapter or two will rock your socks so if it take a few days to update sp wig out on me. It takes a while to write these and make them good. Well enjoy!_

* * *

I sat on mine and Johnny's old bed and looked out the window. Johnny had called a few guys over and of course made me go to the room. I hated it more now. Billy didn't make me leave. I heard him talk about the corners and the drugs. Johnny thought I was some precious gem. I looked out the window prayed that Billy would come back. Maybe he was planning something. I sighed and went to walk away but something caught my eye. At the very far corner of the street there was a man standing there. He was leaning on a light post and smoking a cigarette. I looked closely and a small smile crossed my face. Bodie. I heard the door open and I jumped away from the window.

"You hungry?" Johnny asked. I shook my head and sat on the bed. He sat next to me and I stood back up. "Nev, baby it's me. He won't hurt you again."

"He didn't hurt me. I've told you that already." I snapped at him. He frowned and stood up.

"Pack your shit up. We're leaving." he told me. I dropped my jaw and stared at him.

"Why? Where?" I spat out.

"Somewhere other than here. I want him away from you." he told me angrily. I smirked.

"Why? Because you know I'll go back to him?" I taunted him. He glared at me.

"He took advantage of you." he told me. I saw the angry rise and the pride fall.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want." I told him. He walked over to me and grabbed my throat.

"Listen bitch, I've had enough of you. This was not the plan. Now get your shit packed and let's go." he yelled at me. He let me go and I fell to the ground. I rubbed my throat and crawled over to the window. I felt my heart drop.

"He's gone." I whispered to the empty streets. I sank back to the floor and held my face. I heard a knock on the front door and crawled over to the bedroom door to listen. I pressed my ear to the door and heard a man talk.

'Billy knows something. Things are getting outta hand. Boss said that we need to go back to the original plan.' the man said. What original plan?

'I can't do that. How am I supposed to do that?' I heard Johnny ask.

'You shouldn't have gotten attached, Jon.' the man said. Why did I have a feeling they were talking about me?

'How could I not? It's been three years.' Johnny yelled. I felt my body freeze. They were talking about me. What the hell was going on? I heard foot steps walk to the room and I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. The door swung open and Johnny stood there.

"Neveah, I need you to come with me." he said softly. I shook my head.

"What's going on Johnny?" I asked shakily. He walked over to me and I back away.

"Please, make this easy Nev." he begged. I shook my head as the tears started to fall.

"Johnny, please. I'll pack and we can go." I pleaded as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Neveah." he whispered. I almost screamed when his gun came crashing over my head. I fell to the ground and everything was black as he carried me out the house.

I wasn't sure how long I was out or what time it was. I knew that it was dark and I was in a nasty room. I looked around and groaned when I sat up.

"Head hurt?" I heard a man ask. I looked in the corner and saw the man from earlier sitting in a chair.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked. He laughed and stood up.

"Johnny's not here. He's been taken off your case, so to speak." he told me.

"What's that mean?" I asked. He walked over to me and smiled.

"That means you should be very scared." he reached and caressed my cheek and walked away. I watched him walk away and stood up when he walked away. I walked over to the window and looked down. I was at least three stories up. I sighed and walked over to the door. I jiggled the handle and kicked it when it was locked. I heard a loud laugh and walked back to the window. I saw Johnny's SUV and prayed he actually cared.

I sat there alone in the dark room for what seemed like an hour until Johnny walked in. I ran over to him and he pushed me away. I looked at him and backed away.

"You saw him before he took you?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered. He shook his head.

"So what he said was true? You slept with him the night I took you out?" he asked again. I backed away as he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry." I cried. He grabbed my arms and shook me. I screamed and he pulled me to his face.

"You are sorry. I took care of you these past three years." he told me. I glared at him.

"No! You kept me in your bed. You were too busy with your 'business' to think about me." I screamed at him. His hand came across my face hard.

"You were my business. You were my job." he told me. I looked up at him.

"What do mean?" I asked. He leaned down and smiled at me.

"You think it's just a coincidence that I was there that night? Anyone else would have flipped seeing you." he laughed. I stared at him.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"Think about it Neveah. They killed your whole family. Why let you live?" he asked. I felt my face pale and my hands shake.

"Y-you...you know who did it, don't you?" I cried. I backed away as he laughed. He reached forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"I did. My boys did." he whispered in my ear. I let out a loud scream and pushed him away. I shook my head as he left. I cried into my knees and rocked back and forth. How could he? Why didn't I see it before? I felt my stomach churn as I thought about it more. I've been living with my family's killer all these years. I've loved him and cared for him. I slept in his bed...I slept with him. The man that killed my family...I let him touch me and make love to me. I felt my stomach contents rise and I ran to the corner of the room. I walked back over to the window and stared down. I cried and started screaming.

"BILLY!" I screamed. I ran to the door and pounded on it. I kept screaming and banging on the door until I was near hoarse. I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Billy, please..." I cried softly.

* * *

_**Billy's POV**_

I drove to the Four Roses and walked to the very back table like usual. I got Sammy to shut the bar down on my way over. The boys were finishing up their corners and were on there way. I opened the file back and looked through the papers. There were loads of written reports and loads of pictures from the scene. It was horrible. Neveah's parents were laying in bed with shots to the chest. Her brother was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and his girlfriend was naked and had a shot through the head. I flipped through a few more and fumed when I saw her.

She has blood all over her. Her shirt was ripped open. She had bruises on her neck and arms. She had tears running down her face. Her hair was falling out of its bun. She looked scared. This was the moment her life changed forever. This was what hurt her. I laid the pictures down and calmed myself. I picked the papers back up and started to read through them. Most of it was the same as I had read from the other report.

No hit with the bullets. The man that raped the girl wore a condom. No witnesses except Neveah. No fingerprints. No trace. No matching bullets from the casings they found. I sighed and flipped to the last few pages and started reading. The date was marked just a few months ago.

_Another murder has linked the two cases. Bullets from the recent scene matched the casings we found as the Smith's house. The MO was the same. Simply kill all. I wonder why they never tracked down Neveah Smith. They had many opportunities to take her but never did. The bullets and gun link to a string of unsolved cases from that time. Some here in New York, some in Chicago but mainly in the Boston area. _

I heard the door open and saw my boys walk in. They walked over to me and crowded around. I laid out a few pictures and some looked away. I held the last picture in my hand and looked around at all of them.

"I will get my answers. One way or another. And he will die." I told them and set the last picture down. Joe looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're serious? He did this?" he asked. Bodie picked up the picture and shook his head.

"How?" he asked. I leaned back and told them what I thought had happened. With what the Detective said and what I read it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

"Neveah's father had a little life on the side. He had a business trip to Boston four months prior to the killings. He made a little connections with a few drug dealers. Things went south and Mr. Smith didn't pay up. He moved his family to the outside of town thinking that it would be safer. The man in charge had to prove a point and sent some local gang after him. They did her parents and then her brother and his girl. They took Nev to another room to rape her but she got away. She knew her house and wacked the guy upside the head and ran. That's where she ran into Johnny. Ironic, huh? Well, while Johnny's calming her down, the boys back at her house calling the boss. He said keep her close and just leave. And that's what Johnny said." I told them

"Johnny was in on this?" Joe asked. I threw another picture on the table.

"Johnny and his boys did the killing. Johnny waited down the street incase anything went wrong. He let his boys do the dirty work. Maybe that's why he don't feel guilty now. He didn't actually do it so he thinks its ok." I explained. Bodie shook his head.

"He kept her all these years. Saying he loved her and he was the only one she had when he's the reason for her being alone." I nodded and waved Sammy over with some drinks.

"Yep. Nice guy, huh? But that's what the boss said and Johnny obeyed. They knew there was no evidence leading to anyone and he stayed next to Neveah to make sure no one got any more evidence. That's why they left. Detective Wilson found a tiny link between a new case and this one. He called to talk to Nev and ended up telling Johnny. Johnny panicked and told him that she was too fragile to go through this shit. He moved her here and tried his best to stay outta too much trouble." I told them. A few grinned.

"But they didn't expect you?" they laughed. I didn't. I took my shot and set it down,

"No. That's why Johnny was so adamant about getting her back and leaving. He knew I knew something was up before I thought anything was up. That made me more curious. Why would he be so scared of me when I didn't know him ro Nev? That's why I kept he for as long as I did." I told them.

"But why did you give her back?" Heco asked. I lit a cigarette and inhaled.

"Because I want him to think he won. He'll get ready to leave and that's when we'll go in." I explained.

"Are you gonna let Nev hear what happened?" Joe asked softly.

"She needs to know. It'll hurt her and she probably won't trust anyone for a while but she needs to know." I told him. Bodie reached over and picked up a picture.

"What about him?" he asked. I smirked and took another shot.

"I got plans for him." They laughed and took their own shots. I picked up the picture and looked at him. "You're dead." I looked over his fat face and black rimmed glasses. I looked down until I saw his name.

Randall 'Bonez' Darley...

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tiredI'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

Song:Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold


	9. Echo

_Ok so I'd like to thank all of you that read and review. I know I don't say it much but I really appreciate it! Thanks, Britt!!_

I sat in my car right outside of Bonez's Body shop. I threw my cigarette out the window and stepped out. I looked over at Bodie as he got out of his car.

"Ready?" he asked me.

The images of Neveah's family dead in the house flooded me head. I simply nodded at him and we walked in. We made our way through the shop and back to his office. Bodie stayed outside as I pushed the office door open.

"Figured you'd be here soon." Bonez stated as I walked in and shut the door. I stayed by the door and watched him turn to me in his chair. He had that famous scowl on his face and was holding a gun.

"Why's that?" I asked him. He smirked and set the gun down.

"Johnny called me and told me that you let her go." he told me.

"Yeah. So?" I asked. He smirked at me and leaned back.

"So? I'm not stupid. I know you have something planned." he told me.

"No, just want her gone. She was ticking me off." I told him.

"You never were the one girl kinda guy. Bet she was a nice fuck though." he winked. Was he buying my bullshit?

"She was ok." I told him. "I've had better."

"Well, maybe I'll get to find out later." I felt my blood boil.

"Go for it. You'll be disappointed." I told him. He got up and walked over to me.

"Just go home. Take the night off. All of you." he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got something unfinished business to take care of." he smirked. He went to walk out when I grabbed his jacket. He glared at me. "What?"

"Where is she?" I asked through clenched teeth. He smirked and stepped closer to my face.

"Probably some where with another guys dick in her. Maybe another in her.."

I pulled the trigger and watched as he fell to the ground. Bodie burst in with his gun drawn and stared at the man laying on the ground with a bullet in his face. He sighed and tucked his gun behind his back.

"Did you at least find out where she was?" he asked. I shook my head and stared at Bonez's lifeless body.

"Have you ever known me to ask questions first?" I snapped. He smirked and shook his head. "Exactly. I got my ways. No call Heco and get rid of him." I told him and walked over to the desk. I sat down and rummaged through the mess. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I wanted to find something. I felt my phone vibrate and picked it up.

"What?" I answered.

"I think we know where she is." Joe said through the phone. I stopped looking through the desk and looked up at Bodie as he walked back in.

"Where?" I asked.

"My boy said he saw Johnny leaving some warehouse outside of town. Said there was only like four guys. That sounds like Johnny's crew. Might be our best bet." he told me.

"The one that used to be a furniture store?" I asked. Bodie shot his head up and smiled.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Why?" he asked.

"That's Bonez old office. Let's go." I told him and hung up. I stood up and smirked at Bodie.

"He's so unoriginal." Bodie remarked. I lit a cigarette and laughed.

"It's Johnny." I told him. We walked out and I saw Heco on Bodie's car. He jumped off and looked at us.

"We good?" he asked.

I nodded and jumped in the car. He jumped in next to me and we drove to the bar to pick up the rest of the boys. We drove to the bar and picked up Joe, Baggy, Spink and Tommy. A few other followed in another car as back up.

"So what's the plan?" Bodie asked through the phone. We had ti on speaker phone so everyone would know what to do and where to go.

"Me and Bodie will go in through the front. Joe and Heco will take the back. Baggy, Tommy and Spink will watch the other exists. Johnny only has four guys so we won't be outnumbered. The other boys will be back up incase something goes wrong." I told them.

"Any choice at who to take out?" he asked.

"If they shoot, shoot back. But do not shoot Johnny. I want Johnny. And be aware of who's in the room. Do not scare Neveah and if you see here get her out." I heard a bunch of okay's and got it's and hung up.

"What happened to Bonez?" Joe asked. I looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"He's taken care of." I told him. He nodded and looked out the window.

"Good riddance." he mumbled. We pulled up just outside of the building and parked near the trees. We all got out and I waved them to go to their places. I grabbed Joe as he went to walk off. I pulled his head to mine.

"Be careful. Be safe." I told him. He nodded and walked off. I gave Heco a warning look and he walked after him. I saw Bodie walk over and stand next to me.

"You ready?" he asked. I looked at the building and let my gaze fall on a window on the third floor.

"Yeah. Let's go." I told him and walked off.

I looked up at the old building as me and Bodie got closer. We pulled out our guns and slowly pushed through the doors. We walked in and looked around. There was old torn apart furniture strewn across the bottom floor.

"No rooms down here." Bodie stated as we walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah. You take that stairwell and I'll take this one." I told him. He walked to the other side of the building as I made my way up.

I walked up the old dusty stairs and looked around the corner when I got to the second floor. I looked to the left and saw a man sitting in a chair by a window. He looked like he was sleeping and I crept over. I tucked my gun in my pants and grabbed his throat. His eye shot open to see my fist land in his face. He pushed me back and was about to yell when Bodie came up from behind and hit him on the head. I caught him before he could fall. We drug him over to a closet and threw him in there.

"Joe and Heco caught one guy out back. They got him in the trunk." he whispered.

"So there should be one more and Johnny." I told him.

He nodded and walked off the other way. I made my way through the second floor and started down a long hallway. All doors were open except for one at the very end. I checked my gun and walked forward. I got closer to the door and turned the knob slowly. I pushed it open with my foot and looked around.

"I knew you'd be here." I turned to see Johnny sitting in the corner nursing what looked to be a glass of whiskey.

"We can do this the easy way, Johnny." I told him. He nodded and sipped his drink.

"Yea we could. But what fun would that be?" he asked. I scratched my head with my gun and smiled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too much fun but at least you'd come out alive." I told him. He held his glass out to the side and let it fall. I watched as the glass broke watched him stand up. My grip tightened on my gun as he brushed himself off.

"You says I won't make it out alive?" he asked and staggered his way over to me.

"I do." I told him.

He laughed and lunged at me. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him down. He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it out from underneath me. He crawled on top of me and hit me. My head snapped to the side and blood filled my mouth. I grabbed my gun and hit him in the face with the butt of it. He fell over and I stood up. Before I could get my gun out I felt a sharp pain in my side. He stood as I fell to my knees. I grabbed the long silver knife sticking out from under my ribs and yanked it out.

"Never underestimate the smaller dog, Billy." he sneered at me and grabbed my gun. I felt my blood seep through my fingers as I looked up at him.

"You think you're man enough to kill me?" I laughed. "Why do you think Bonez made you the lookout?" I asked. He cocked the gun and pointed it at me.

"Bonez had his men. My job was the big one. I had to keep her. I had to make her love me." he yelled. I tried to laugh but couldn't.

"Well you failed. Remember it was my name she's been screaming the past week." I told him. He smacked me with the gun and pressed it to my head.

"She did love me. If it wasn't for you, she still would. You ruined it all. And now because of you she has to die. It's all your fault!" he screamed. I shook my head.

"No it's your fault. You should have told her or let her go the moment you started to feel for her." I hoarsely yelled back. I winced and tried to stable my breathing as I tried to hold my wound. Blood was pouring out at a steady rate and I was starting to feel the effects.

"He would have killed me and her both. You know that." he told me.

"Well, you shouldn't have fallen for her!" I yelled.

"It's kinda hard not to! For god's sake look at you. The Billy Darley, gand lord extraordinaire even fell for her." he yelled. I bowed my head and mentally agreed. I didn't know how but I did.

"I only did my job." I lied. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah well I was only doing mine. And now I have to finish it. Starting with you." he told me.

He held the gun up to my face and smiled at me. The last thing I remember before the sound of an exploding gun was Neveah's face. Her soft creamy skin, her bright green eyes and full lips. I felt her touch and I smelled her scent. I could almost hear her voice but the gun drowned it out...

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)_

I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind

Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
something's you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)

* * *

_**Neveah's POV**_

I sat in the dark room and paced the floors. It felt like I was going crazy. The silence was literally driving my nuts. I was hungry and I had to use the bathroom. I took my shoe off and threw it at the door. The thump echoed in the empty room. I sighed and walked back over to the window. I traced little hearts and flowers when I saw headlights. I dropped my hand and wiped the window off. I saw two cars turn the lights off and park near the trees. I squinted to see what kinda cars they were and my heart flipped when I did, the mustangs.

"Billy..." I whispered.

I saw the cars unload and I let a smile spread across my face as the walked towards the building. I looked down one last time and almost caught Billy's stare as he looked up. I ran over to the door and started banging on it.

"I need to use the bathroom please! Hey! Somebody!!" I screamed. I hit the door a few more times before someone opened it. I looked up at Trapper and glared. "I need to pee." I told him. He sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Make it quick. I'm only doing this because I've grown to know you." he told me. I turned to him before I entered the bathroom.

"Yet you're still going to let whoever kill me." I told him.

He glared at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I locked the door and looked around the tiny dingy bathroom. I lifted the toilet lid and made it thump to make a realistic sound. I quietly rummaged through the cabinet and found nothing. I sighed and finally looked at the tiny window. I stepped into the tub and looked on the sill. I smiled when I found a small crow bar. I flushed the toilet and stuck the bar behind me. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I put one hand against it to hold it closed and the other to try and pull it open.

"Trap, it's stuck!" I yelled. I was hoping he'd fall for it. And he did.

"Hold on. Step back." he told me and kicked the door open.

As the door flew open I hit him over the head. He yelped and dropped to his knees. I jumped over him and ran out the bathroom. I heard him get up and stumble after me. "Bitch!" he yelled.

He caught my leg when I fell over an old table leg. I fell to the ground and he pulled me to him. He crawled on top of me and slapped me. I brought my knee up between his legs and wiggled out from underneath him. I saw the crow bar a few feet away and crawled over to it. I grabbed it as he pulled me back to him. I brought the bar down on his head again. He fell to the side as I hit him again and again. I stopped when I saw the blood on my hands. I dropped the bar and stared at him.

"Oh god." I whispered.

I leaned down and grabbed his gun. I checked to see if it was loaded and took the safety off. I walked towards the stairs and looked down. I slowly crept down to the second floor and looked around. It was clear but I jumped when I heard a commotion at the end of the hall. I looked down the hallway and saw shadows moving around from a closed door. I cocked the gun and made my way down the hall.

**Song: Echo by Trapt**


	10. Betrayed

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

_I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar_

I held the gun out in front of me as I walked to the last room. I heard voices and slowly made my way to the side of the door. I poked my head around the corner and saw Johnny's figure leaning over another man kneeled on his knees. I felt my heart race as I stepped into the room. I caught a quick glance at the man in front of Johnny and felt anger surge through my body. I held the gun out and fired at Johnny's back. I watched the bullet soar into his back shoulder. He let out a wail and turned around. I saw Billy behind him with shock and pain all over his face. I looked down and saw blood seeping through his fingers at his side. I held the gun tighter at Johnny as he stared at me.

_And I felt down I need you there  
Every note and every word seems so hard to take  
Finally, we're destined_

_A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done  
Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young  
How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain  
He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

"Drop it Johnny." I told him. He smirked at me and looked back at Billy.

"I see you taught her well. You're one of them now, Nev." he half laughed. I tightened my grip on the gun and glared at him.

"Put it down." I told him again. He moved his shoulder around and cocked his gun. He held it out and pointed it back at Billy. I held mine up and pointed it at him.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

_I started here so young and helped you get along  
Just did it for the love, and people healed through us  
Don't live your life in vain, don't take it out on me  
You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy  
I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed_

"You won't do it. You only did it because my back was to you. Look at me and shoot me. I dare you!" he yelled at me. I swallowed and looked at Billy. It was the only time I would probably ever see pain in his eyes. For a man like Billy to be the vulnerable it was scary. He was the one that never let his guard down and because of me, he did. And now this is how he gets repaid. I felt my heart race and adrenaline run wild through my veins. I aimed the gun and smirked at him.

_I felt so down now you're around to rescue me  
Every note and every word I'm listening, yeah  
Sometimes problems seem too deep to take (too hard to take)  
Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak_

_Finally, together we were destined, I know what's best for us in the end  
Someone hear me, someone stop me, someone listen, why aren't you listening?_

"Go to hell, Johnny!" I said softly and pulled the trigger. I saw his finger react but the bullet him before he could press the trigger. The bullet went to his chest and he fell to his knees. I took a few steps and glared down at him. "I'm tired of you taking the people I love away from me." I told him. I held the gun to his head and fired again. I watched him fall and saw the blood pool around his lifeless body.

I heard footsteps and yelling coming from down the hall as I dropped to my knees in front of Billy. I held his face and he moved a hand to the back of my neck. He pulled me in for a hard kiss and let me go. I looked at him and gave him the best smile I could.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you (hahaha)_

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered. I looked out the window and saw red and blue flashes. I sighed and heard the rest of the boys run through the door with guns up high. They all stopped and stared at Johnny. Joe looked over at me and then at Billy.

"Shit, bro!" he yelled running over. Bodie was right behind him and took off his jacket. Billy groaned as he pressed the coat to his side. I bit my lip and held his hand. He looked over at me and stared into my eyes. I should have been worried about the fact that I just killed someone but I wasn't. I did it to save Billy. I did it to save the man I cared about. The man I barley knew but seemed to love so much. He brung my hand up to his mouth and kissed my palm. I looked over and saw two EMT's walking in with a stretcher board. I stepped back and watched them tie Billy to the board. I followed them out as police filled the room.

We walked across the yard to the ambulance and I looked around. There were police everywhere. How did they know to get here? Who would have called the cops? I shook the thoughts and continued to walk to the van. They loaded Billy up and told me to wait as they hooked the IV up. I looked out the corner of my eye and tilted my head.

"Detective Wilson?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But we'll do this later. Just go with Billy and make sure he's okay." he told me and walked off. I saw him walk over to Bodie and Joe.

"Ma'am? We're leaving." one man said. I nodded and hopped into the van. I sat down and grabbed Billy's hand. He looked over to me and squeezed.

"It's ok." I told him. He closed his eyes and took his mask off. "Babe, you need that." He looked like he wanted to say something but I stopped him. "Whatever it is, it can wait." I told him. He shook his head.

"It can't." he told me breathlessly. "Nev, I love you." he told me. I let my tears fall free and I kissed his hand. I took my hand and rubbed his face.

"I love you too. Now stop talking." I told him and put his oxygen mask back on. I saw his eyes close and I looked a the two men in the back. "His eyes are closing." I told them frantically.

"It's ok. We gave him something for pain. We can monitor his vitals while he's out." one told me with a small smile. I nodded and looked back down at him. The fact that I didn't want to loose him was on my mind until we got to the hospital. They unloaded him and took him into the ER. I followed them inside and walked over to Joe. I saw his eyes rimmed with tears and hugged him.

"Is he okay?" he asked me. I pulled back and shrugged.

"They put him under but his vitals were good on the way here." I told him. He nodded and rubbed his face. "Joe, who called the cops? It doesn't make sense that you guys or Johnny's would call."

"You need to talk to that Detective, he'll explain." he told me. I nodded and saw the Detective walk through the doors. "You shot Johnny?" he asked as I went to walk away.

"Yeah. He was about to kill Billy." I told him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Neveah." I smiled and walked off. I saw Wilson look over at me and walked away from the officer he was talking to.

"Nice to see you again, Neveah." he greeted me. I nodded and followed him into a little room.

"I wish it were under better conditions." I told him. He nodded and sat down.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions." he stated.

"Yes, I do. You gonna answer them?" I asked. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Billy called me a while ago. I told him I would come down to talk face to face." he stared.

"Billy called you?" I asked. He smiled.

"He was checking up on you while he had you. Did some reading on Johnny too. Slowly he put the pieces together with the information I gave him and the information he had collected." he told me. I nodded and looked around.

"So was it true? Johnny said he killed my family?" I asked softly.

"Not technically. He was a small time gang back then. Him and his goons were hired to kill you and your family." he told me.

"Why? What did my family do?" I asked him, my voice cracking. He sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Your father owed someone money. He got in debt and moved to try to avoid paying it off."

"Who did he owe money to? And what for?" I asked.

"It was drug money..." he started.

"No! My father didn't do drugs!" I yelled. He stood up and raised his hands.

"Calm down, I know it's hard to hear." he told me. I sat down and shook my head.

"I didn't notice anything different." I whispered. He sat back down and leaned on the table.

"I'm sorry."

"Who hired him?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe Billy should tell you that." he told me. I looked over at him confused. "Please, it'd be best for him to tell you." I nodded.

"Am I going to jail?" I asked.

"For what?" he asked gathering his papers.

"I killed Johnny. And I think I killed one of his goons." I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"You killed them in defense of yourself and in defense of Billy. You won't be in trouble. As far as I'm concerned this was all one big misunderstanding. Case closed, both of them." he told me and walked out. I sat there for a while and stared at the table.

He researched me and Johnny. He called around to find out what really happened. He knew something was up and he tried to figure it out. Why? He barely knew me. He kidnaped me for god's sake. My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. I looked back and saw Joe.

"He's out of surgery." he told me. I jumped up and ran after him to a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Canady. I worked on Billy. He lost a lot of blood but we patched up the artery and stopped the bleeding. He's getting blood transfusions but he's in a room. I can only allow one person at a time though." he told us. "He's in room 243." We nodded and looked around.

"Go." Joe told me. Everyone stared at him and then me.

"He's your brother, Joe. I can see him later." I told him. He shook his head.

"Go see him. There's a few things you need to know. And you're the reason he's still here, so go." he told me and walked off. I sighed and turned to walk down the hall. I spotted room 243 and pushed the door open. I peered in and saw him laying in the bed. He looked over and cleared his throat.

"Come here." he ordered me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"How ya feeling?" I asked. He smirked and held his side.

"Like I was stabbed in the ribs." he joked. I frowned and he sighed. "I'm fine, Nev."

"Who hired Johnny to kill my family?" I blurted out. He sighed again and looked away.

"Bonez." he said simply.

"Who's Bonez?" I asked.

"A big time dealer around here. Well he was." he said.

"Is he dead?" I pressed. He glared at me.

"Yes. I killed him. Okay?" he said getting angry.

"Why did Wilson think you should tell me this?" I asked sitting on the bed. He shook his head and laid back on the bed. "Who is he Billy? Tell me." I pressed more.

"My father! Bonez Darley, my fucking father." he yelled. My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth.


	11. Crazy

_So it's ending..._

_The whole reason for writing this was to get Neveah to learn the truth and blah blah blah. I did that. I'll write a couple more chapters and it's over. No sequel because there's juts nothing more to say. Billy and Vanessa had more to say and because that story is based on their life together. It deserves a sequel._ :)

I have the next chapter half way written and it should be posted tonight. Then I think there will be one more after that.

* * *

I stared at him and tried to comprehend what I had just heard. Did he really tell me that his own father killed my family?

"Your father?" I asked. He sighed and looked away.

"Yeah. Though he wasn't much of one." he told me.

"And you killed him?" I asked.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Because of me?" I asked tried to grasp.

"Yes, because of you. I killed him because he killed your family. I don't regret it either." he yelled.

"I don't know what to say." I said after a few minutes.

"I'll understand if you want to leave." he said softly. I played with my hands and looked out the window.

"I don't know if I want to leave or not." I whispered. "My heart say stay but everything else says to go." I told him.

"What do you normally listen to?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Everything else." I told him.

"What do you want to listen to?" I stared at him and forced my tears back.

"My heart." I answered.

"I won't hurt you. You should know that by now." he stated. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"I know." I whispered.

We sat there for what seemed like days that day. We tried to talk about other things but you couldn't deny the tension in the room. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but this was a prime example at how dangerous this lifestyle was. They killed people and people tried to kill them. I know Johnny did that but he left me out of the loop. Billy flat out refused to do that. That was a curse and a blessing. I wanted to know what was going on and where he was but at the same time I didn't want to know because that would put me in harm's way even more. And as safe as I felt with Billy, I was still scared. I didn't want or need this kind of life.

"Come on." I grunted as I helped Billy get out the bed and into the wheelchair. Today he was leaving but he still has stitches so he had to be careful.

"I can move on my own, Nev." he growled. Fine, I thought. I dropped his arm and watched him wince when he tried to move on his own. "Okay, help me." he snapped.

"I was!" I snapped back. "Until you bitched at me." I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulders again. He grunted and made his way to the chair.

"Do I have to use this thing?" he asked.

"Hospital policy. It's only to the car, you'll live." I told him. He was a real bitch lately. I wasn't sure if it was just the face that he was cooped up in here or if he was just a bitch.

I finally got him in the chair and rolled him out the hospital. I was made his caretaker so I got to learn how to change and clean his wound. The fact that I learned to do that made Billy happy. The staff had banned women nurses from his room so they sent male nurses. Of course, that didn't go well with Billy.

"Don't wreck my car." he told me when we stopped at the mustang.

"I won't." I said calmly. I helped him get into the car and I hoped into the driver's side.

"Are you gonna stay?" he asked about half way home. I sighed and stopped at a red light.

"I know I'll stay until you get better." I told him. He nodded and looked over at me.

"What about after that?" he asked. I kept my gaze on the road but I could feel his on me still.

"I'm not sure." I told him softly. He was quiet as we drove the rest of the way home.

We barely spoke the rest of that day. We got home and I cleaned the house and did the laundry. I helped him when he need to move but he tried to stay on the couch and watch t.v. I cleaned his wound and changed his bandages before we went to sleep. It killed me to lay there next to him and not touch him. He was so far away yet so close and I knew that was my fault.

* * *

Billy's POV

She was shutting me out. Pushing me away and closing herself off. I didn't blame her though. I'd do it too. But she was confused and it was all because of me. Sometimes I wanted her to stay but others I wanted her to leave. Somehow I thought that would be better and less painful. I knew I could protect her but could I really out her through this? Did I want to put her in harm's way when she had already been through so much? Was I really that selfish?

"You hungry?" Neveah asked from the doorway. I looked up from the couch and nodded. I had been home for three days and I was almost healed. I could walk on my own without pulling my stitches now.

"Sure. What were you thinking?" I asked. Maybe this was a good start, I thought.

"Pancakes." she replied. I grabbed my keys and stood up.

"Let's go." I smiled. We drove to the diner and ordered our usual breakfast.

"You'll be healed soon." she stated after we got our food.

"Yeah. You decide whether you'll stay or not?" I asked as she picked at her eggs.

"Not yet." she said softly. I nodded and waved the waitress over for more coffee.

"You'll let me know if you leave, right? Tell me. Don't just take off in the middle of the night or while I'm gone. At least give me that." I told her. She looked over and sipped her water.

"I'd never do that to you." she said and ate her eggs.

"But you would leave?" I asked. She sighed and set her fork down.

"I don't know, Billy. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." she told me softly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Joe's been seeing this girl." I stated. She looked up at me and raised a brow.

"Really? How long?" she asked. I smirked and leaned on the table.

"A few weeks now." I told her. She smiled and leaned back.

"Think it's serious?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know. But he wants to take her out." I told her. She dropped her jaw and stared at me.

"Like a date?" she laughed. I laughed with her and nodded.

"Like a date." I reiterated.

"A Darley on a date? Wow!" she laughed.

"I should be insulted but I'm not. He said he won't let me meet her. Said I might scare her away." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"You are scary at first sight." she told me. I pointed my fork at her and laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't scared of me. You came onto me." I reminded her. She held her hands up in mock defense.

"I did not come onto you. You started flirting with me. And you were too hot to be scared of." she told me.

"Oh so that's why you went with me. I was hot. I'll remember that." I laughed. I watched as she smiled softly.

"You were more than that, Billy. You still are." she said softly.

"If it helps any, I want you to stay." I told her honestly. She nodded and looked away.

"If it makes you feel better, that does help." she whispered.

We finished eating and left to go home. We were actually able to have a normal and civilized conversation and not fight or bring up the obvious. Maybe this was a step closer to her staying. But I never knew. I knew she had to make up her mind and I couldn't try to change that. It had to be her decision, no matter what. I could only sit there and let her take her time.

_(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin' me_

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin' about you baby (I don't know  
what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin' about you lately (crazy, crazy,  
crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)_

_(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin' of, yeahhh  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me, why (why, why, why, why)_

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you baby(I'm goin' crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin' about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go crazy_

Crazy by KaCi and JoJo_  
_


	12. The Parting Or Not

_**Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! I'm sad to say this but it's the last chapter. I've said all I need to say with this one. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again! **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Some Kinda Casual Thing has a sequel coming soon so keep checking back! And I have a new Four Brother's Fic called Crash and Burn if anyone is interested! BYE!!**_

* * *

I had made up my mind. Part of me felt like I had made it up long ago. Billy had came into my life so unexpectedly. He turned it upside down in a good and in a very bad way. He made me feel wanted and sexy. He made sure I knew it too. Every touch, every kiss, every nip and nibble was another reminder that he wanted me and that he cared. He had given me something that I thought I never would have. He gave me truth. He gave me what I needed to finally get closure. But at a hefty price. I had a million reasons to stay and a million to leave forever.

It was dangerous. He was dangerous. As safe as he made me fell there was always that what if. Me knowing what was going on in his streets put me at risk. I would be a target just like I was with Johnny. I'd be stupid to put myself in that position again. There wasn't a bone in my body that said Billy would hurt me or let me get hurt intentionally. But accidents happen. And the majority of the time they can be fatal. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that though. My brain worked overtime thinking this through. It went through all the what if's of me leaving and me staying. All of it came down to one decision. It came down to me leaving Billy for good.

"Hey." Billy's voice filled the empty room. I turned around and gave him a small smile. He looked past me to the edge of the bed and dropped his head. "Make up your mind?" he asked. I looked down at the suitcases and nodded.

"Yeah. I was about to come talk to you." I told him softly. He nodded and stared at me.

"Billy, you've made me feel things I've never felt. I thought what me and Johnny had was bliss but you proved that wrong. You made me feel wanted even when you were pissed off. I don't know how you did it but you managed." I told him. "I want to stay but I want to go. You are now, what Johnny was three years ago. My savior. And well, you know how that turned out. I know you're nothing like Johnny but I'm afraid to put myself in that danger again." I cried. He nodded again and looked at me. "I'm so torn. I wanna be with you more than anything but I'm scared to go through all that comes with you. But I've made up my mind to..." I was cut off. I looked up at Billy as he towered over me. He had his hand pressed to my mouth.

"Before you tell me. Can I just...I just want one more kiss before you tell me. No matter what you decided, everything's going to change. I want one last kiss before that happens." he told me. He removed his hand from my mouth and I looked up at him. "Just one more. The rest is up to you." he whispered. I remembered the first time he said that to me. That was the first time I had cheated on Johnny. My head was screaming no but my heart was screaming yes.

"Okay." I said shakily.

His hands cupped each side of my face as he leaned down. I closed my eyes when I felt his breath on my face and his body press up against me. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw him staring at me. I sucked in a deep breath when his lips touched mine. They lingered there until he ran his tongue over my lip. I parted my lips and let his tongue slip in. I gripped his arms as our tongues mingled and brushed each other. My whole body was shaking as his hands moved down my arms and to my waist. He kissed me with such desire and passion that it made my knees weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. That sealed the 'rest is up to me' part.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me up to wrap my legs around him. He moved the offending suitcases off the bed and laid me down gently. He pulled his shirt over his head and stared down at me. I pulled him down for another smoldering hot kiss. I ran my hands across his broad tattooed arms and shoulders. I snaked them up his neck and bit his lip softly. He leaned up to take my shirt off. I went ahead and unclasped my bra before he could fumble with it. He was on his knees over and smirked. He picked me up and set me in his lap. He kissed my collarbone and ran his rough hands down my back. I moaned feeling the contrast of our skin textures. He laid me back down and started undoing my jeans. He pulled them off and threw them on the floor.

He looked like he was taking me on one last time before he started to kiss down my stomach. He was going to make this memorable if I did leave. He wrapped his fingers around my panties and pulled them off. He was nibbling my hip when he slipped two fingers inside me. I gasped and gripped his shoulders. He moved up my body and kissed back to my lips. I pouted slightly when he removed his fingers. His hands went for his pants and quickly removed them. I bit my lip and took in his naked body in front of me. He had made me feel things no other man had. There was no doubt why as I looked down to his waist. He looked over at me and smirked.

He hovered back over me and positioned himself between my legs. He gave me one last kiss as he entered me. I moaned and threw my head back into the pillow. I had forgotten how big he was over the past week. He buried his face in my neck as he moved slowly as first. I wrapped my legs around him and sighed into his ear.

"Please..." I whispered. He bit my shoulder and picked up his pace. It was pure heaven as I felt him move in and out of me. The room was filled with heat and moans as he made love to me for possibly the last time. He leaned up and kissed me. He caught my gasps as he began to thrust harder. I arched my back when I felt that hot sensation at my core. He sped up and worked me over. I threw my head back and let out a soft scream and I came around him. He thrust in me a few more times before coming deep inside me.

He rolled off me and looked at the ceiling. I panted and tried to catch my breath. We sat there for a little bit longer until he broke the silence.

"Tell me." he whispered. I looked over at him as he stared at the ceiling preparing himself for my departure. I took a big breath and sat up a little.

"Billy, I've thought it through in through the past week. But the decision has made. My head, my heart and every fiber of my being has told me to leave." I told him. He stood up and glared at me.

"Just spit it out and say you're leaving." he growled. I was shocked for a moment but I looked into his eyes. There wasn't anger in them, it was hurt.

"Billy." I called to him. He sighed and looked at me. "Everything told me to leave. But there's this one piece of me somewhere deep inside. I don't know what it is or how to describe. But it told me stay. And even with everything else, I trust it more." I told him. He stared at me and tried to comprehend what I just told him.

"You're staying?" he asked softly. I got on my knees an crawled over to him.

"Yes, I'm staying." I smiled.

"Why the suitcases?" he asked. I laughed.

"I was about to put them away. I had some clothes in there from when I first moved here. I was unpacking, not packing." I told him. He stared at me for a second before letting a grin spread across his face.

"Well in that case, you up for round two?" he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I though you'd never ask." I said sweetly.

He threw me on the bed and the rest is hot sweaty history. Now I'm not going to say our life was easy because it was far from it. But it was always interesting. We fought, we hit, we screamed and we made up. Never once did we walk away from a fight though. Even if he was livid, he never left until it was straight. It took him a while to get used to having a full time girl but he did good. He didn't look at other girls unless I did. I never looked at other guys. We had a mutual understanding.

I loved only him. He loved me. And we were only loyal to one another.

_Til my body is dust  
til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you_

_Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you_

_But I need to know  
will you stay for all time  
forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
'til the end of all time  
forever and a day_

_And I need to know  
will you stay for all time  
forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
'til the end of all time  
forever and a day_

_'Til the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you...  
I will love you, love you, love you..._


End file.
